Erase una vez nosotras
by araloid
Summary: Weiss Schnee decide entrar a una clase extra en su universidad y repentinamente conoce a una chica (Ruby...¿quien mas?) después de darse cuenta de que su amistad es muy buena y comparten muchas cosas en común algo raro comienza a suceder en el corazón de weiss. ¿estará a caso enamorada? o ¿solo sera un simple juego? *Este fic contiene yuri y un poco de lemon :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - El inicio de mi fin**

Weiss Schnee era una estudiante promedio, como cualquier otra, asistía a la universidad de Beacon, era una excelente estudiante y ademas era la heredera de una empresa, podría decirse que nada le faltaba pero lo que nunca había tenido era una relación sentimental, claro que varios chicos se le habían declarado pero ninguno terminaba de convencerla, ninguno

lograba llenar sus expectativas así que Weiss solía pensar que se quedara sola para siempre... lo se, es algo muy dramático pero

vamos...ella era demasiado selectiva.

Un dia caminaba aburrida por los pasillos de la universidad cuando algo en la pizarra de anuncios llamo su atención.

la chica miro el pizarra "uhmm...clase de arte" pensó mientras miraba la hoja donde los nombres de los interesados en tomar

la clase se encontraban. Weiss siempre había querido tomar la clase de arte pero estaba demasiado ocupada ademas su padre

creía que era algo innecesario. la oji azul suspiro, la clase era por la tarde así que.. ¿por que no?, su padre probablemente

no se daría cuenta si se quedaba en la escuela un rato mas. la peli blanca tomo su bolígrafo y escribió su nombre con trazos hermosos

como ella, sonrio satisfecha para despumes dirigirse a su clase de filosofa a la cual ya iba tarde.

Al dar las 4:00pm la chica entro al salón de arte y miro un tanto sorprendida a la rubia popular y un tanto tonta de la escuela sentada en el salón.

"pfff de seguro solo esta aquí para aumentar su popularidad" pendo para si misma y suspiro mientras se sentaba, miro a su al rededor

y por fortuna su compañera de clase Blake Belladonna estaba ahí, "vaya un rostro conocido" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

miro de nuevo a su alrededor y observo a dos chicas y un chico que ella no conocía pero por el color de la corbata asumió que eran de clases abajo.

Al fin el profesor entro al salón y la clase comenzó. El tiempo paso un tanto rápido entre explicaciones sobre el color, sobre pintores e

historia del arte. Weiss estaba emocionada pero obviamente no lo demostraba, hacia tanto tiempo que quería entrar a esa clase que cuando sonó

el timbre que anunciaba la salida se puso un poco triste "ahí voy de nuevo a la vida aburrida de siempre" suspiro para después levantarse y

y caminar hacia la puerta, Weiss iba saliendo del salón y sin querer golpeo la libreta de una chica de cabello negro con las puntas rojas,

la libreta cayo al suelo dejando ver los dibujos de la chica.

-lo siento- Weiss se disculpo mientras levantaba la libreta.

-no hay problema- la chica de cabellos negros con rojo sonrió de lado.

-hey!...es un lindo dibujo- dijo sin pensar mientras miraba la libreta de la chica.

-uhm...gracias- sonrió un poco apenada.

-tus dibujos son muy buenos, bueno te veo luego- la peli blanca sonrió para después salir del salón.

pero que había sido eso?! Weiss Schee se preguntaba, ella no solía ser tan amigable, bueno la chica era linda y sus dibujos también de seguro

podrían ser amigas o algo así.

la peli banca llego a su casa y como era de esperarse su padre aun no había llegado, claro estaba muy ocupado ya que

era un importante empresario, la madre de weiss había fallecido en un accidente cuando ella era pequeña y su hermana mayor estaba en un viaje de

negocios. Weiss estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo... la chica suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar

en la chica de la clase de arte, debía saber su nombre y sabia a quien se lo iba a preguntar "ese felino debe saberlo!" pensó mientras una pequeña

sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

 **continuara... :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por animarme a actualizaro espero que la historia sea de su agrado :3

 **Capitulo 2 - ¿Accidente?**

Weiss Schnee no había podido dormir pensando en como le preguntaría a su amiga el nombre de aquella chica, suspiro mientras terminaba de peinar su largo y blanco cabello, se miro de reojo en el espejo por ultima vez y sonrió satisfecha al mirarse tan linda como siempre hecho esto se apresuro a ir a la universidad.

Tomo las llaves del auto que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número quince y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga, como ya era costumbre pasaría por ella para ir juntas a la universidad. Weiss llego a la casa de Blake y soltó un suspiro "seguro se quedo dormida como siempre" pensó para si misma mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje que ponía "estoy afuera de tu casa, apresúrate!" dio clic en la tecla de enviar y volvió a suspirar mientras veía impaciente la puerta de la casa de la peli negra. Pasaron diez minutos y al fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una adormilada Blake, la chica saludo y subió al auto.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo

-Buenos días...siempre es lo mismo- dijo en tono de broma y un tanto molesta.

La oji azul encendió el auto y así emprendieron su marcha hasta la universidad. A pocos metros del campus la Schnee al fin abrió la boca.

-Hey Blake...conoces a la chica de cabello negro con puntas rojas de la clase de arte?- pregunto tratando de no sonar muy oji ámbar miro a su amiga -hablas de Ruby?- pregunto.

"Ruby...así que ese es tu nombre.." pensó tratando de contener su sonrisa.

-si, la conozco- sonrió -es la hermana menor de una de las chicas de mi clase, espera...- Blake miro a Weiss -por que preguntas?- dijo mirando a su acompañante con unos ojos curiosos.

-Por nada en especial! es solo que sus dibujos son buenos...eso es todo- se excuso.

Las chicas llegaron al campus y tomaron sus clases correspondientes, Blake iba en una clase distinta a la de Weiss pero aun así en el descanso y en la clase de arte estaban juntas, ademas eran amigas desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. El día y las clases pasaron con normalidad Weiss estaba ansiosa por que diera la hora para asistir a la clase de arte, no por la chica, claro que no!. En realidad a la peli blanca le gustaba mucho dibujar y se sentía realmente bien haciéndolo aun que su padre no estuviera de acuerdo. Al fin la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases normales sonó, la chica tomo sus cosas y las guardo en su bolsa para después levantarse, salir para dirigirse al salón de arte.

-Hey Blake!- llamo a su amiga que, caminaba hacia el salón acompañada de una chica rubia y...la chica de cabello negro con puntas rojas!. Blake volteo al instante y miro a su amiga -Hey Weiss- saludo mientras sonreia. Las dos chicas voltearon para ver a la peli blanca acercarse a ellas -hola- saludo a las dos desconocidas. -Hola- saludaron al unisono. -Weiss Schnee- dijo mientras extendía la mano para saludar a la rubia a lo que esta sonrió y estrecho la mano de la oji azul -Yang xiao Long- respondió para después pasar un brazo por el cuello de la chica junto a ella que, curiosamente era la menor de todas y no solo de estatura -ella es mi hermana Ruby- dijo con una sonrisa. La pequeña sonrio -hey suéltame!-dijo a modo de broma como suelen hacerlo los hermanos -hola, creo que tu y yo ya nos conocíamos!- sonrio nuevamente. -uhmm...creo que si- respondió la peli blanca mientras miraba a la rubia y a su amiga alejarse mientras platicaban a gusto. -creo que deberíamos apresurarnos nosotras también- Weiss señalo a sus amigas alejarse.

-creo que si- respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el salon de arte, las chicas comenzaron a platicar y sorprendente mente se dieron cuenta que tenian gustos en común, tanto en música como en pasatiempos. Al terminar la clase de arte Ruby le dijo a Weiss que la buscara en sus redes sociales a lo que esta respondio que si, ya que al parecer, se habían entendido muy bien.

Inmediatamente despues de llegar a casa Weiss encendió su laptop y entro a su facebook y comenzo buscar a Yang y a Ruby, espero a que aceptaran su solicitu de amistad. Weiss estaba bagando por la red, haciendo lo usual buscando videos, musica nueva, series de anime que ver...(un interes en comun que tenian Weiss y Ruby ). De repente una notificación en el facebook de Weiss, la chica sonrio al ver el mensaje que la peli negra le habia dejado en su muro "hey! me encontraste :) . La oji azul estaba contenta, habia hecho una nueva amiga, lo cual era bueno ya que para ella era un tanto dificil hacer amigos. Rápidamente contesto el mensaje "si, no fue muy dificil en realidad.." y asi fue como las dos chicas comenzaron a platicar casi todas las noches, sobre cualquier cosa hasta que un dia a la salida de la clase de artes...

-vamos! yo quiero un dulce!- dijo Yang mientras arrastraba a sus amigas y a su hermana a la tienda del campus. -¿por que tenemos que acompañarte?- pregunto una Weiss irritada.

-por que somos amigas ademas! ruby y yo debemos quedarnos a clase de ingles- suspiro y si no comemos algo moriremos de hambre- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y caminaba hacia un estante donde estaban las frituras, papas fritas y demas comida chatarra.

-habla por ti! yo no tengo hambre- respondio una Ruby burlona.

Despues de que Yang comprara su "comida" las chicas se pusieron a platicar de cualquier cosa, las cuatro se llevaban muy bien.

-Ruby! mira la hora...debemos entrar a clase- La rubia se despidio de sus amigas dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una, a lo que su hermana menor le siguio pero al llegar a Weiss paso algo un tanto divertido. Las chicas acercaron sus rostros pero giraron al mismo lado haciendo que se dieran un beso rapido accidentalmente a lo que Blake, que fue la unica que se dio cuenta reaccionara soltando un grito (hasta la fecha no se si de emoción). Weiss y Ruby se separaron lo mas rapido que pudieron y se miraron un poco sonrojadas.

-he?! que paso?!- exclamo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a sus acompañantes.

-N...Nada! ya vamonos!- respondio la pequeña peli negra mientras trataba de contener el sonrojo y tomaba a su hermana del brazo las dos chicas caminaron hacia el salon de clases y entraron en el, Weiss por otro lado se ruborizo un poco para despues voltear a ver a su amiga -fue un accidente! -dijo mirando a la peli negra. -no te preocupes- suspiro creo que nadie mas vio- sonrio -vamos a casa-.

En todo el camino a casa la oji azul no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Ruby. Tan luego llego a su casa se encerró en su habitación. "¿pero que demonios?!" se pregunto a si misma mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro y se dejaba caer en su cama. Su primer beso y con una chica?...bueno fue accidente eso tal vez no cuente como beso. se decia a si misma tratando de calmarse, despues de un rato meditando lo que habia pasado el sonido de un mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos, la chica tomo su celular "Ruby Rose" decia en el remitente. La chica abrio el mensaje.

"disculpa por lo de hace un rato...no fue mi intención incomodarte" Weiss suspiro -no te preocupes..- respondió, despues de unos minutos otro mensaje llego "gracias, eres muy linda...yo, uhmm puedo preguntarte algo?" ...

 **¿que sera lo que Ruby le quiere preguntar a Weiss? descubrelo en el proximo capitulo. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muchas gracias a RavenMore por leer mi fic y animarme a actualizarlo, soy nueva en esto asi que uhmm por eso no he respondido de otra manera que por aqui / ademas mi ingles no es taaaan bueno :p .. Bien dicho esto continuemos con la historia :3**

 **Capitulo 3- Me debes un beso**

La oji azul tenia un poco de curiosidad por saber que era lo que Ruby le preguntaria "claro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras"tecleo para despues mandar el mensaje, unos cuantos minutos despues llego la respuesta. "¿saldrias conmigo?..digo si fuera un chico?" las mejillas de la peli blanca se ruborizaron de golpe "si, por que no?" respondio, despues de eso otro mensaje de la pequeña Rose"uhmm...y si no fuera un chico, ¿tambien saldrias conmigo?".

Weiss se llevo una mano al rostro mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. "¿pero, que me pasa?!" penso para si misma, nunca le habia pasado eso con ninguno de sus pretendientes pasados. Su corazon latia muy rapido, las manos le temblaban y esa sonrisa no se iba de su rostro, suspiro para tratar de calmarse un poco. "claro, aun que no seas un chico saldria contigo" respondio de vuelta para despues tumbarse boca abajo en su cama.

-Espera un momento...no puede ser, de seguro es una broma- murmuro para si misma tratando de calmarse y encontrar una respuesta logica a lo que acababa de pasar. El sonido de un mensaje nuevo llamo su atencion, era de Ruby pero ahora habia cambiado el tema y comenzo a platicar sobre la clase de arte. Las chicas siguieron platicando por un largo tiempo como solian hacerlo hace un mes que se habian conocido, para sorpresa de Weiss se habian hecho un tanto cercanas, siempre estaban plaricando sobre algo, el tiempo paso hasta que llego la hora de dormir las chicas se despidieron como siempre y se fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente Weiss y Blake llegaron juntas al salon de arte pero el profesor aun no habia llegado asi que decidieron sentarse a esperar la llegada del profesor en el pequeño prado que habia frente al salon. Las dos chicas estaban a punto de sentarse en el pasto cuando una voz conocida las llamo.

-Weiss! Blake!- La oji plata saludo desde el otro lado del camino que conectaba la cafeteria con el salon de arte, la chica llevaba sus grandes audifonos colgados al cuello con la musica a todo volumen.

-Hey! te vas a quedar sorda!- La oji azul puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica mientras le sonreia.

-Na...no creo- respondio mientras apagaba su musica. -y ¿que hacen aqui afuera?- pregunto curiosa mientras miraba a Blake.

-El profesor aun no ha llegado y decidimos sentarnos un rato aqui- respondio mientras palmeaba el lugar junto a ella indicando que se sentara. La chica sonrio y tomo asiento junto a Blake seguida por Weiss, a los pocos minutos Yang llego y se puso a platicar con Blake dejando a Ruby y Weiss hablar por su cuenta.

-hey...¿que harias si te beso el cuello?- Ruby miro a su compañera mientras se acercaba al cuello de esta.

-pues ¿que voy a hacer?- respondio mientras sonreia y se alejaba un poco de Ruby -me vas a hacer cosquillas y me voy a reir- respondio. Ruby se acerco a la chica y la abrazo -uhmm..claro- murmuro para despues separarse un poco y mirar a la peli blanca.

-sabias que...cuando alguien te gusta y ves a esa persona, tus pupilas se dilatan~- dijo mientas miraba fijamente a los ojos de la Schnee. Weiss se puso un tanto nerviosa al ver tan cerca los ojos plata de la chica -yo...uhmmm, si- respondio para despues mirar a otro lado. Ruby sonrio -se dilataron...- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que weiss escuchara, Yang rompio la tensión haciendo un chiste sobre lo que le habia pasado a Ruby la noche anterior por estar con su celular y no poner atención. Finalmente el profesor llego y las chicas entraron al salon de clases.

Los dias pasaron, se hicieron semanas y dos meses pasaron, durante ese tiempo Ruby y Weiss se coqueteaban levemente. Weiss no sabia si solo era un juego para Ruby o si lo tomaba en serio, de cualquier manera decidio no hacerse ilusiones hasta que una noche platicando como de costumbre Ruby le confeso sus sentimientos a Weiss...bueno si a un simple "me gustas" se le pueda decir asi. El corazon de la chica latia a mil por hora, no podia creer que de verdad le gustara a alguien que por fortuna o desgracia tambien le gustaba a ella eso era muy raro ya que, siempre sufria de amores no correspondidos. La oji azul respondio "tu tambien me gustas" pensando que tal vez las cosas comenzarian a cambiar, ya sabes, tal vez ahora las dos comenzarían una relacion o algo asi pero, despues de eso nada mas paso las clases seguian igual y Ruby no hablaba del tema, aun se coqueteaban pero no sabia si decirle algo o no.

Una noche como todas las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre el primer beso que se habia dado. Si, ese que fue accidental y llegaron a la conclusión que se debian un beso real entre bromas y de mas weiss decidio sacar a tema el asunto de que se gustaban mutuamente.

W: "oye, y...¿que te gusta de mi?"

R: "uhmm...tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser"

W:"de verdad?"

R:"si...y a ti que te gusta de mi?" pregunto Ruby en un mensaje.

Weiss suspiro -que me gusta de ti ¿eh?- murmuro. La verdad es que Weiss ni siquiera se habia puesto a pensar en eso en realidad ¿que le atraia de ruby?.

W: "no se, solo me gustas" respondio.

R:"oh, ya.."

"oye...me debes un beso"

"¿cuando me lo vas a dar?" Ruby respondio haciendo que weiss se ruborizara aun mas.

W: "uhmm... mañana Blake se va a quedar con Yang a hacer no se que, te llevo a tu casa, si quieres y pues.."

R:"¡¿eh?! ¿de verdad?, espera... ¿nos vamos a besar en tu auto?"

W: "si...digo, a menos que quieras que alguien nos vea" la oji azul respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro, agradecida de que Ruby no pudiera ver su expresión ya que delataria los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

R:"no, esta bien...entonces mañana"

Las chicas sigueron platicando un rato mas para despues ir a dormir. Weiss obviamente no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en ¿como seria besar a una chica?,¿cuando seria el momento adecuado para hacerlo? ¿deberia usar la lengua? ¿y si alguien las veia? ¿y si en realidad Ruby solo bromeaba?.

 **Creo que este capitulo fue un poco corto uU intentare escribir mas para el proximo con el fin de que no tenga tantos capitulos y la historia no paresca tan corta o algo asi(?... continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias Raven More :3 y no te preocupes Weiss hará algo con lo que de seguro vas a fangirlear.**

 **Capitulo 4 - Novia de lejos**

Cuando termino la clase de arte las chicas salieron del aula y se despidieron de Blake y Yang. Weiss estaba un poco nerviosa pero disimulaba muy bien para que Ruby no se diera cuenta, la oji plata por otro lado parecía muy tranquila. Las chicas caminaron por el campus en dirección al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de la señorita Schnee. En el camino Ruby le quito la mochila a su compañera.

-Dame...-la oji plata le quito suavemente la mochila a Weiss.

-oh pero que caballerosa eres~- respondió bromeando.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban cada vez mas cerca del estacionamiento, Weiss comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa. Al final las chicas llegaron al auto y Weiss amablemente abrio la puerta del copiloto para que su acompañante subiera, una vez que Ruby se acomodo en el asiento, la peli blanca subio al veiculo y procedió a encenderlo al tiempo que el estéreo hacia lo mismo.

-woooow! no pensé que de verdad supieras manejar- soltó a modo de burla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-y tambien tienes estereo...que musica tienes?- dijo mientras comenzaba a presionar botones.

-hey! lo vas a romper!- respondio fingiendo molestia para despues encender el aparato y mostrarle a su amiga como seleccionar o cambiar las canciones

-ves? no es tan dificil- suspiro para despues ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de la peli negra.

El camino fue divertido, las dos chicas iban entonando las canciones que se encontraban en la memoria que estaba puesta en el estereo, la mayoria eran canciones que ambas conocían. Las chicas se divertian mucho estando juntas, siempre habia algo chistoso o interesante de que hablar y cuando no (que era muy raro), solo se recomendaban series o canciones, Weiss siguio las instrucciones de Ruby para llegar hasta su casa y se detuvo frente al portón.

-Bien, llegamos- suspiro mientras apagaba el motor.

-si..- respondio sin mirar a Weiss.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo las envolvió, miemtras comenzaba a escucartse una cancion conocida (Taiyou to tsuki no rondo de hatsune miku y megurine luka) Weiss estaba nerviosa, no sabia que hacer o que decir pero, definitivamente se atrevería despues de todo habia estado pensando en eso todo el dia y toda la noche.

-Esa canción no me gusta mucho...- Ruby comento, tratando de romper el silencio que se habia apoderado de las dos.

Finalmente se decidió a mirar a la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado "bien es ahora o nunca Weiss Schnee" penso para si misma mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Ruby. La oji plata no opuso resistencia y tambien acerco su rostro lentamente al de Weiss, al final sucedió lo inevitable. Los labios de ambas se tocaron con un poco de miedo, dándose por fin el tan prometido beso.  
Las chicas se separaron para después mirarse y sonreir un poco sonrojadas.

-asi que... lo hiciste, eh?- murmuro Ruby mientras suspiraba y apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Weiss.

-si... pero tu me debes un beso tambien...-respondio mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica.

Ruby sonrio de lado para despues mirar a la peli blanca y acercars a su rostro y besarla nuevamente, este nuevo beso fue suave y tierno como el anterior pero solo al principio ya que despues de una pequeña fracción de tiempo Ruby comenzo a hacer el beso un poco mas intenso, Weiss por su parte no opuso resistencia y siguió el ritmo de la peli negra. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, el sabor sus labios y sus alientos mezclados hacían que amabas perdieran la razon y desearan hacer ese beso mas apasionado, pero Weiss se detuvo cuando escucho un pequeño gemido salir de los labios de Ruby,"¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?,¿Ruby estaba incomoda?" lentamente de detuvo para despues separarse de la chica, suspirar y tratar de regularizar su respiracion. Ruby por su parte miro a otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo. (recordemos que Ruby es dos años menor que Weiss asi que de cierta manera Weiss la cuida)

-Gracias por traerme a casa, nos vemos mañana!- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia del auto lo mas rapido posible, asi mismo entro a su casa ni siquiera volteo a ver a Weiss para despedirse.

Weiss estaba como en una especie de shock. Al fin lo habia hecho... ¿como habia estado?¿le habrá gustado a ruby?. La oji azul se calmo un poco despues encendió su auto y emprendió marcha hacia su casa y obviamente su pensamiento durante el transcurso de regreso a casa estuvo lleno de lo que habia pasado con Ruby.

La oji azul llego a casa y como siempre estaba sola. La soledad de cierto modo ya no era incomoda para ella, es mas, hasta la disfrutaba y anhelaba cuando estaba harta de la gente ruidosa y molesta; si Weiss era feliz estando sola. Despues de un rato de vagabundear por la red y de hacer la tarea de la universidad la chica se recostó en su cuarto y cuando miro el celular un mensaje de Ruby.

"deberías llevarme a casa siempre"

"si, supongo" Respondio mientras un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa aparecían en su rostro pero, no pudo ver la respuesta de Ruby ya que el sonido familiar del auto deteniéndose en el asfalto de la cochera capto su atencion. Su padre habia regresado del viaje de negocios, la chica salio a recibirlo olvidándose de su celular. Despues de comer con su padre y de una larga charla con su padre la chica al fin pudo regresar a su habitacion y lo primero que hizo fue revisar el mensaje de Ruby.

"mañana puedes traerme?" Weiss sonrio "lo siento, no creo poder ademas Yang solo salio hoy con Blake" respondió de regreso.

"hummm, debemos esperar a que salgan juntas de nuevo", ese fue el ultimo mensaje relacionado al tema.

Una semana despues Blake y Yang tuvieron que quedarse en la escuela ya que las dos tenían examen de igles y asi Weiss pudo llevar a Ruby a casa de nuevo y claro, las dos chicas no dudaron en repetir los hechos de la vez pasada. Ruby tomo la iniciativa esta vez, pero sus besos eran un poco mas desesperados un poco mas intensos y Weiss lo noto de inmediato. La oji azul trato de seguir el ritmo de Ruby pero esta vez era ella la que dominaba la situación.

Weiss se separo por un poco de aire y murmuro "no te emosiones" en un tono de voz un tanto alto y obviamente Ruby pudo escucharla,la reaccion de la oji plata fue, darle un beso en la megilla a Weiss y salir del auto rapidamente como lo habia hecho la primera vez.

-nos vemos mañana- se despidio nuevamente sin mirar a la chica y entro a su casa.

Weiss no sabia que pensar, estaba confundida ¿habia hecho algo mal? se preguntaba una y otra vez. En cuanto llego a su casa se encerró en su habitacion esperando el mensaje de Ruby y pensando en que habia pasado. Como el mensaje nunca llego decidió iniciar la conversación como si nada, y como siempre las cosas siguieron normales entre las dos.

Dos dias pasaron y Ruby y Weiss aun se coqueteaban levemente. Las chicas estaban fuera del salón de arte ya que su profesor las habia dejado salir temprano por terminar sus dibujos rapido, ademas ellas eran las elegidas para participar en el concurso de dibujo que se aproximaba asi que debian pensar en un tema. De la nada Ruby le dijo a Weiss que tenia una relación a larga distancia con una chica.

-asi que, estoy saliendo con ella- suspiro-bueno tu sabes, es de otro lugar asi que no creo poder conocerla- sonrio.

Weiss suspiro -si ese es el caso entonces...- la oji azul sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta -sera mejor que dejemos de jugar a eso de los besos, no crees?- respondio como si nada le ocurriera.

-si...supongo- respondio para después cambiar el tema.

Paso media hora y como Weiss no podia concentrarse en el tema de su dibujo decidió llegar a casa y como siempre se encerró en su habitación no podia dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ruby.

"una relación a larga distancia ¿eh?" se llevo una mano a la frente "eso siginifica que..." Sonrio de lado "solo me uso para no sentirse sola" suspiro mientras trataba de contener las ganas de llorar, lo cual era raro ya que Weiss nunca derramaba una lagrima aun que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo. "¡claro! solo fue por que no la tiene cerca...tsss soy una idiota" la chica fruncio el seño. La chica se sintio usada y tonta, después de todo pensó que Ruby sentia lo mismo por ella.

-esta bien, tengro que olvidarme de con una voz decidida mientras se sentaba en su cama.

No mucho tiempo despues Weiss se entero por boca de Ruby que habia terminado su relacion con su novia lejana, pero la chica se veia un poco deprimida, hasta usab un collar con el nombre de su ex escrito en el. Weiss desidio restarle importancia y solo se dedico a estar para Ruby cuando se deprimia o cuando necesitaba algo o simplemente para pasar el tiempo

Finalmente el Dia del concurso llego y todos emprendieron el viaje a la ciudad vecina. Ruby gano el primer lugar y Weiss...bueno no gano nada ya que la competencia fue muy reñida y su tema no fue tan bueno. (gracias a que de alguna manera u otra le afecto lo de Ruby y no pudo pensar en nada bueno) al finalizar el concurso todos los compañeros de artes fueron a la playa a sepcion de Yang y Ruby que, fueron visitadas por su familia que vivia en esa ciudad. Al atardecer todos subieron al autobus y regresaron a Beacon.

 **Continuara...**

 **Disculpen si a lo ultimo los hechos suceden muy rapido, lo que pasa es que la historia de por si ya es larga y no me ustaria dibagar con suceson innecesarios :p**

 **Por cierto estoy teniendo problemas con mi Word DX y con mi internet...odio Windows 8 T.T**

 **P.D: Esperaba revelarlo hasta el capitulo final pero...Este fic esta basado en hechos reales UuUr**

 **P.D: 2 perdon si me como las letras DX es que despues me da flojera leer por que ya me se la histora XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Raven More :3 espero que este siendo interesante la trama, me disculpo por mi fea redacción pero ahora gracias a mi Senpai y a las criticas de mis amigas (que no tienen cuenta en fanfition) he decidido tratar de redactar mejor. También uhmm a veces eso de revisar de nuevo mi fic y corregirlo lo haré :3 con tal de mejorar. Espero que disfruten mi fic.  
**

 **Capitulo 5 - Seamos novias**

Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo la relación entre Weiss y Ruby seguía fortaleciéndose pero, era un poco difícil para la oji azul saber a ciencia cierta que tipo de relación tenia con la peli negra ya que, a veces le coqueteaba y después hacia como si nada pasara entre ellas.

Weiss no le había comentado nada a Blake ya que, no estaba segura si solo era simple atracción momentánea, ademas ya se había dicho a si misma que, tenia que olvidarse de Ruby; Así que, hasta que estuviera completamente segura de lo que pasaba entre ambas le contaría a Blake.

Sin duda alguna Weiss y Ruby nunca hablaban sobre la vida privada de la otra y nunca preguntaban nada, sus únicos temas de conversación eran sobre música, anime, mangas y lo que pasaba en clase de arte. Esto hacia dudar a Weiss y cuestionarse...

¿como puedes ser tan cercana a alguien sin siquiera saber nada de su vida?.

¿como puedes ser tan compatible con alguien que solo ves dos días a la semana?

Tal vez la oji azul pensaba mucho o le daba mucha importancia a las pequeñas cosas que Ruby hacia con ella, cosas como: "escucha esta canción" "vamos a hacer fandubs juntas!" "hablemos por skype". Cosas como esas que para la mayoría de las personas no significaban mucho para Weiss eran valiosas y hacían que su corazon latiera un poco mas rapido, pero al no ver nada claro de parte de Ruby ella misma se bajaba de las nubes ya que no quería salir lastimada.

Weiss suspiro mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas en una de sus tantas bolsas de mano.

-cepillo de dientes, pijama...cargador- murmuraba mientras miraba dentro de su bolsa y se aseguraba de que sus ya nombradas pertenencias se encontraran dentro. Tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Blake avisando que ya estaba a punto de salir para pasar a su casa e ir juntas al lugar donde Ruby las vería. Ruby había invitado a las chicas a una pijamada en su casa.

"¡es la primera vez que invito a alguien asi que deben ir!"

Weiss soltó una risita al recorar el tono infantil y la mueca en la cara de Ruby al invitarlas, la oji azul estaba un poco emocionada ya que su padre nunca la dejaba dormir en otra casa a menos que fuera de alguien de su confianza, pero esta vez su padre no conocía mucho a Ruby ni a su familia pero aun así dejo que Weiss fuera a la pijamada ya que Blake estaría con ella.

-Ya me voy papá- Weiss se despidió de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla para después tomar las llaves de su auto y caminar a la puerta.

-claro, ten cuidado y llámame cuando llegues- dijo sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

-de acuerdo, yo te llamo- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y daba dos pasos hacia su auto, de repente se detuvo y recordó que se suponía

que no sabia donde vivía Ruby, así que regreso dentro de su casa y dejo las llaves.

-no llevaras el auto?- pregunto su padre algo confundido.

-uhmm no, es que... no se donde vive Ruby así que ella ira a recogernos al parque- sonrió para después salir definitivamente de su casa.

Weiss fue a casa de Blake y después ambas se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde se suponía que Ruby iría a recogerlas. Esperaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que su pequeña amiga apareció acompañada de una chica que ni Blake ni Weiss conocían, Ruby presento a su acompañante diciendo que era su amiga de la preparatoria, (recordemos Ruby que es dos años menor que Weiss) la peli blanca estaba un poco decepcionada pues pensaba que solo estarían las tres y su decepción creció aun mas al darse cuenta que la pequeña Rose le ponía mas atención a esa chica.

El camino a la casa de Ruby fue un poco tortuoso para Weiss ya que tenia que soportar el mirar y escuchar como la oji plata coqueteaba levemente con la otra chica pero definitivamente eso era el comienzo de lo que le esperaba a Weiss.

Al llegar a casa de Ruby las chicas se acomodaron en la sala frente al gran televisor, Blake pregunto por Yang y Ruby respondió que haba ido a ver a sus familiares de la ciudad vecina y que regresaría por la mañana, Weiss y Blake llamaron a sus padres.

Las cuatro chicas se acomodaron en el gran sofá y comenzaron a ver series de anime y a comer frituras, todo bien hasta que Ruby se recostó en las piernas de su amiga y la chica comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y a hacerle cariños a lo que la pequeña Rose no opuso resistencia y hasta alentaba a la otra chica a continuar.

"¡¿Pero que carajos?!" pensó la oji azul mientras miraba la escena de reojo y de pronto una estrofa de una canción que Ruby le había recomendado el día anterior llego a ella...

"toma mi mano, no la sueltes. Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos, besarnos, acariciarnos el cabello haz esto para siempre".

La oji azul sintió una opresión en el pecho y suspiro "creo que ella es su nueva novia o tal vez solo se llevan muy bien...¡claro! ella la conoce mas que a mi, debe ser eso. claro Weiss, ¡ya acéptalo! es su nueva novia. Ya deja de pensar que algún día te corresponderá" pensó para si misma y trato de soportar la escena deseando no haber ido a la pijamada.

La hora de dormir llego y según lo esperado por la oji azul,Ruby eligió compartir su cobija con la otra chica dejando a Blake y a ellas compartir una también, no le molestaba compartir cobija con su mejor amiga lo que le molestaba era que Ruby la compartiera con esa chica. Ruby se quedo dormida mirando hacia donde estaba la otra chica y weiss decidió darle la espalda a Ruby.

(dormían en el suelo de la sala, en la "orilla" estaba Blake, después estaba Weiss, Ruby y en la otra "orilla u extremo" se encontraba la amiga de Ruby.

Como la casa era un poco cálida, las chicas dejaron el ventilador encendido toda la noche.  
Weiss no pudo dormir muy bien por lo que despertaba constantemente, hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, la chica debió dormir unas  
tres o cuatro horas hasta que un peso extra en su lado derecho la despertó, era Ruby que se había acurrucado en ella.  
Weiss aun estaba un poco dormida así que no hizo mucho caso a la acción de su compañera y por instinto cubrió a la oji plata con la manta que compartía con Blake, la reacción de Ruby fue acurrucarse aun mas en la peli blanca, weiss suspiro y se quedo dormida.

Unas horas mas tarde las chicas despertaron y Ruby al darse cuenta que estaba acurrucada junto a Weiss se levanto de mediato y alego que tenia frió y que Weiss le servia solo de fuente de calor, después ayudar a Ruby a dejar la sala como estaba, Weiss y Blake se marcharon a casa.

Weiss se sintió un poco feliz por la acción que Ruby había tenido hacia ella aun que estuviera dormida, le gustaba imaginar que su subconsciente la prefería a ella o algo así pero sabia que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Esa semana la oji azul comenzó a platicar con una chica de la clase de Arte.  
Coco resulto ser una chica agradable con la que Weiss compartía unos cuantos gustos en común, a las dos les gustaba la moda gótica, punk, rockera y ambas eran un tanto pervertidas, Coco solía abrazar mucho a Weiss por que decía que era linda y Weiss no le era indiferente a Coco, hasta coqueteaban a modo de juego.

Una noche Ruby le dijo a Weiss que se ponía celosa de que Coco la abrazara y le hablara de esa manera a lo que Weiss respondió que no debía preocuparse ya que a ella le gustaba Ruby y solo ella. Weiss estaba nerviosa y feliz, eso quería decir que Ruby sentía algo por ella o tal vez no... la oji azul a veces trataba de pensar mal para no salir lastimada osea ser un poco pesimista, así que decidió pedir ayuda de alguien que viera las cosas de manera un poco mas fría, lógica y desde otro punto de vista así que decidió contarle a su amigo de la infancia.

Sun tenia un poco de experiencia con las relaciones homosexuales, ademas siempre le hablaba con la verdad a Weiss y usualmente siempre la bajaba de su nube, el consejo se Sun fue...

"entonces no tengas miedo y dile que salga contigo".

Esas palabras le dieron valor a la oji azul y rápidamente y sin pensarlo tecleo "seamos novias" después pulso el botón de enter y envio el mensaje.  
Después de leer el mensaje, Ruby cambio el tema causando que Weiss se deprimiera un poco, la peli blanca le contó a Sun la respuesta que había  
recibido de parte de la peli negra.

"Entonces esa fue su forma de rechazarte" respondió. Entonces la Schnee supo que debía darse por vencida pero, ¿por que Ruby actuaba así con ella?

 **Continuara...**

 **Creo que esto me llevara mas capítulos de los que pensaba :p. L** **a canción se llama "fuwa fuwa" de Makino Yui , por si quieren escucharla ;3**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo :) , por cierto. Mejorare la redacción de los capítulos anteriores, las historia es la misma solo mejorare las palabras y las faltas de ortografía. Gracias por leerme n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola primero que nada me disculpo por no actualizar...no he tenido mucho tiempo pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Gracias a RavenMore y a Jesse J. Lluvia por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y gracias por sus aportaciones.**

 **Para:Jesse J. Lluvia. muchas gracias por tus comentarios y disculpa , no me habia percatado de que me aleje del universo de RWBY y si, tal vez tienes razon debi adaptarla de modo que encajara con la trama de la serie. Sobre los personajes...siento que Ruby si seria asi jajaja una pequeña coqueta y despistada, pero Weiss si que cambio mucho aun que, me gusta pensar que este es un lado de Weiss que nadie mas conoce, ya sabes. Es la tipica princesa presuntuosa pero cuando le llega el amor...tal vez cambia un poco o mucho. Segun mi mente macabra(? la historia esta siendo contada o vista desde el punto de vista de la gruñona de weiss y su lado sensible sale a relucir aqui...si me explico? hehehe. De verdad gracias por leer mi Fic estoy muy contenta de verdad :) y me alegra que te este gustando la historia...creo que despues odiaras a Weiss por mi culpa jajaja pero bueno :) gracias una vez mas por tus comentarios tratare de mejorar (es mi primer fic) n.n**

 **Capitulo 6 - ¿Debo dejarlo?**

Despues de que Ruby ignorara la propuesta de Weiss,la peli blanca decidio dejar ese asunto ya que no queria  
obligar a la oji plata a estar con ella si no lo deseaba.

Con el paso de los meses llegaron los dias frios y con ellos las vacaciones de invierno. El profesor de artes  
organizo un convivio para todos los alumnos con el fin de festejar todos juntos la navidad ya que, todos se llevaban muy bien.

Ese ultimo dia Weiss se sentia un poco triste ya que durante las vacaciones seguramente no veria a Ruby ya que ella y Yang  
irian de vacaciones a visitar a su familia, asi que decidio disfrutar la compañia de su pequeña Ruby.  
Despues de convivir con sus compañeros y amigas llego la ora de despedirse.

-Las voy a extrañar!- la rubia abrazo a Blake y a Weiss.

-si, si!, nosotras tambien- weiss suspiro tratando de safarse del agarre de Yang para despues posar sus ojos azules en la  
peli negra que, reia al ver a su hermana "torturar" a sus amigas. weiss suspiro.

Ruby miro a la peli blanca -hey! nos vemos para mi cumple!- sonrio.

-eh?..- weiss se sorprendio un poco ya que no sabia cuando era dicha fecha.

-cierto!- yang sonrio de oreja a oreja aun con Blake entre los brazos-definitivamente deben ir-

-claro, claro pero...podrias soltarme ya?- refunfuño la oji ambar.

yang suspiro y solto a la chica para despues tomar su mochila -bueno, debemos irnos-dijo mientas se ponia la mochila en el hobro  
derecho -ya esta comenzando a oscurecer- sonrio.  
Ruby imito a su hermana -bueno, despues les digo el lugar y la hora!- sonrio para despues comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Despues de eso Blake y Weiss no supieron mas de sus amigas hasta que una tarde Ruby dio señales de vida en Facebook  
Los ojos de Weiss brillaron sin que ella se diera cuenta al ver el nombre de la chica que le gustaba en su muro.

"Tuuuuuu! te extraño 3"  
Weiss suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecia en sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"hey! y yo a ti"  
Respondio y a los pocos minutos recibio una respuesta.

"ya quiero verte :)"

El corazon de la chica comenzo a latir con mas fuerza. "ya quiere verme?! eso suena muy...Weiss! recuerda, ibas a tratar de  
olvidarla" se regaño a si misma.  
Weiss estuvo relativamente tranquila en las vacaciones a veces platicaba con Ruby pero trataba de no darle tanta importancia o sabia  
que terminaria mal.

El año nuevo llego y con el el cumpleaños de Ruby, la oji azul recibio una invitacion a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la oji plata.  
Weiss estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no sabia que regalarle a su amiga, despues de mucho pensar decidio hacer algo con sus propias manos,  
eso de seguro le daria mas valor al objeto ademas podria imprimir el todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia la chica.  
Al final Weiss hizo una pequeña almohada, en ella estaba dibujada la protagonista de un anime con el que Ruby estaba recientemente obsecionada,  
por supuesto que todo habia sido hecho a mano por nuestra peli blanca.

Faltando un dia para la tan esperada fiesta, al padre de Weiss se le ocurrio la fantastica idea de salir de la ciudad con sus hijas ya que en  
las fiestas navideñas no habia estado con ellas y ya que el caracter del padre de la oji azul no es nada lindo, la chica decidio no oponerse a  
la idea de su padre. Un poco decepcionada, weiss tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Blake.

-hey Blake, estas ahi?-

-si, donde nos vamos a ver mañana para ir con Ruby y Yang?-

-si, sobre eso...no podre ir- suspiro mientras tecleaba.  
-mi padre quiere salir con winter y conmigo, ya sabes...no le puedo decir que no-

-oh ya entiendo, no te preocupes-

-ahg!- weiss solto mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

Ese dia muy temprano la Familia Schnee salio de viaje a las montañas donde su padre tenia una casa de campo, todo el dia la oji azul se la paso  
pensando en, cuanto trabajo le habia costado hacer el regalo de Ruby. Pero no todo estaba perdido, aun podia darle su regalo! la chica sonrio  
-se lo dare cuando entremos a clase- murmuro para si misma. El viaje solo duro un fin de semana para la suerte de Weiss, a veces le desesperaba su padre.

Al fin y despues de unas, un tanto aburridas vacaciones las chicas se volvieron a encontrar en el salon de artes.  
Weiss le dio su regalo atrasado a Ruby.

-espero que te guste...- sonrio levemente mientras le daba la bolsa azul adornada con un moño

-gracias!- Ruby sonrio de oreja a oreja tomando el presente entre sus manos

-wooooow! Weiss- yang sonrio mientras le picaba las costillas con el codo -pense que se te habia olvidado~-

-no fue eso, es que ese dia no pude asistir, es todo!- la chica se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su asiento lo mas rapido que pudo para que las  
chicas no notaran su sonrojo.

Ruby sonrio mientras miraba la bolsa de su regalo -puedo abrirlo?- pregunto mirando hacia donde estaba Weiss.  
la peli blanca solo asintio con la cabeza, por lo que Ruby prosedio a abrir el regalo, al ver que hay en su interior sonrie.

-gracias! esta genial!- solto mientras abrazaba la pequeña almohada.

-que bueno que te gusto...- respondio tratando de mantener la calma. El tono infantil y las expresiones en el rostro de la oji plata hacian que  
el corazon y la mente de weiss pasaran de un estado de calma a uno caotico.

"maldicion Weiss!" se reprendio a si misma.

Con el inicio del nuevo curso, ingresaron estudiantes nuevos y ya sabemos que Weiss no es tan social con los desconocidos pero Ruby es todo lo contrario.  
Un fatidico dia la oji azul falto a clases a causa de un fuerte dolor pero, el doctor de la familia le dijo que solo era un dolor causado por estres y que no es nada grave. Dos dias despues la chica regresa clase y se encuentra con los nuevos alumnos y ademas con la sorpresa de que Ruby hizo una nueva amiga que, por si fuera poco pareciera que ha usurpado el lugar de Weiss.

Despues de esa "tragedia" ya nada puede salir mal... pero Weiss estaba equivocada ya que Blake habia decidido por influencia de su madre cambiarse de universidad. Por otro lado chica nueva parecia llevarse demaciado bien con Ruby y eso le molestaba un poco a Weiss. Habia algo en esa chica castaña que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Toda la clase se la paso pensando en eso y obviamente Blake se dio cuenta mas que nadie, asi que de regreso a casa...

-estas celosa!- la peli negra dijo a modo de burla

-claro que no...- suspiro -es solo que esa chica tiene algo que no me termina de convencer...- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-a mi tambien, pero que sera?- la oji ambar miro a Weiss

-no se, es mejor olvidarlo.- dijo encogiendose de hombros -por otro lado, cuando te vas?-

Blake, quien estaba estudiando en la universidad de Beacon habia decidido cambiar de universidad ya que su madre no estaba a gusto con las materias que llebaba asi que transferiria a Blake a otra universidad mas "apta" que se encotraba en otra ciudad.  
-Bueno...solo estoy esperando mis resultados- suspiro- en cuanto los tenga decidire el dia, mientras tanto hay que divertirnos!-

Ese fin de semana Blake, Yang, Ruby y Weiss fueron al cine para despedir a Blake.

-saben...las voy a extrañar- Blake suspiro.

-no me cambies por nadie eh! Blake!- Yang suspiro mientras sonreia

la chica solo sonrio.

-te voy a extrañar! no me engañes con nadie!- Ruby dijo con un tono de broma pero tambien un tanto coqueto.

weiss solo suspiro, ella y Blake se despedirian despues pero obviamente no frente a Ruby y Yang. ellas jamas habian visto sus lados sentimentales.

Asi, la oji ambar se ira a estudiar dejando a las tres chicas.  
Conforme pasan los dias, Ruby se hace mas amiga de Nora llegando el punto en que ignora a Weiss y hasta la evita. Nora por su parte quiere conocer mas a Weiss pero cuando trata de hablar con ella la oji azul se comporta un poco cortante con ella y no es para menos. Weiss sentia que estaba perdiendo a Ruby  
y lo peor era que no sabia el motivo por el cual se llevaba tan bien con Nora, si hacia unas pocas semanas que la conocia y ya eran inseparables.

 **¿que pasara ahora? ¿Ruby estara sintiendo algo por Nora? ¿Weiss debe dejar definitivamente de pensar en Ruby?**  
 **¿por que se llevan Nora y Ruby tan bien? ¿por que Ruby se alejo asi de la oji azul?**  
 **todo esto y mas sera revelado en el proximo capitulo.**

 **gracias por leer y por los comentarios! :***


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 -La confesión-

Ruby Estaba cada vez más distante con Weiss, cuando llegaba a la clase de arte ella estaba platicando con Nora y parecía ignorarla. Weiss comenzó a platicar un poco más con Coco pero como le costaba un poco de trabajo hacer amigos no sabía muy bien de qué temas hablar con ella.  
Asi siguieron las semanas, Weiss era ignorada por Ruby cuando Nora estaba cerca. Cuando entraban a clase Ruby volvía solo un poco a la normalidad con Weiss, aún le coqueteaba pero ya no tanto como antes, en fin el cambio en la oji plata fue notorio.

Un día, Weiss recibió una solicitud de amistad de Nora.

"eh?...debería aceptarla?" se cuestionó mientas posaba sus ojos azules en el nombre de la chica, suspiro y dio clic en el botón de aceptar

"bueno, a ver qué pasa" pensó.

Después de unos días Nora comenzó a platicar con Weiss sobre las cosas de la clase de artes. La castaña iba en el otro grupo (nuevo ingreso) así que ella y la peli blanca no convivían mucho a parte Weiss siempre se alejaba de ella y de Ruby cuando las veía juntas. Al principio a Weiss le molestaba un poco que Nora le hablara, la oji verde siempre iniciaba la conversación y Weiss la terminaba, no contestándole o respondiendo que estaba ocupada aunque a veces era más amable y seguía la conversación con Nora.

Así pasaron los meses y afínales del otoño y sus cambiantes hojas presagiaban un cambio más en la vida de Weiss. La pequeña Ruby comenzó a hablar con la peli blanca de nuevo, primero las pláticas eran normales como antes pero poco a poco Ruby fue sacando al tema a su "crush", una chica que le gustaba y claro a la que le pedía consejos era a Weiss. Ya se podrán imaginar lo que esto significó para Weiss. Primero se alegró porque su querida "amiga" Ruby la buscara de nuevo, después sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar que la oji plata solo la buscaba por consejo o tal vez para herirla ya que, ella sabía que Weiss tenía sentimientos hacia Ruby, pero rápido desecho esa idea.

"No, Ruby no puede ser así..." pensó para después programar su mente y pensar en que, si la peli negra ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba, al fin era hora de dejar atrás esos sentimientos no correspondidos hacia ella, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por apoyar a Ruby aunque claro, a veces se notaban los celos en su rostro.  
Al fin Ruby le contó a Weiss que se le declararía a aquella chica.

"Ya, se lo voy a decir"

"ok, mucha suerte" Escribió de vuelta

"y si me dice que no?"

"no te preocupes, estoy segura que dirá que si"

"de acuerdo, lo hare maraña!"

"suerte" Weiss suspiro para después apagar la pc y disponerse a dormir para olvidar el asunto.

Al día siguiente Ruby y Weiss se vieron en la clase de arte.  
-Ya le dije- Sonrió un poco nerviosa

-y como te fue?- respondió, obviamente no quería saber la respuesta

-me dijo que lo pensaría- la mirada de Ruby enfocaba el suelo y su voz sonaba desanimada

-uhmm, dale tiempo- suspiro

Aunque Weiss quería a Ruby, no podía ser egoísta y desear que fuera solo para ella, no le gustaba ver a la chica triste, así que  
Trato de animarla. Pasaron dos semanas y la respuesta del "crush" aun no llegaba.

"y si no quiere estar con una chica como yo? ósea...mírame!"

"Ruby, no digas eso..."

"es que... ¿quién querría estar con una chica como yo?!"

Weiss trato de contenerse pero esas dos semanas había visto un lado de Ruby que no conocía, la pequeña chica alegre ahora estaba pensativa todo el tiempo y preguntándose si sería lo suficientemente buena para Cinder. La oji azul suspiro "estoy segura de que me arrepentiré de esto" pensó para sí misma mientras comenzaba a escribir...

"yo...yo querría estar con una chica como tú! eres linda, alegre y además muy talentosa y si Cinder no te dice que si..."  
Tomo aire y junto todo su valor para al fin escribir…

"yo voy a ir por ti! porque me gustas y no me gusta ver que sufras por una persona que no sabe lo que está dejando ir!"  
Cuando dio clic en el botón de enviar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en espera de la respuesta de a oji plata, al cabo de unos dos o tres minutos la chica respondió.

"uhmm...gracias" y cambio la conversación. Al día siguiente en clase, Ruby volvió a su antigua actitud de alejarse de Weiss. De alguna manera la oji azul ya se lo esperaba, así que hizo caso omiso.

Nuevamente las estaciones cambiaron, la respuesta de Cinder se aplazó.  
Las chicas asistieron a una exposición de arte que su maestro les recomendó, una exposición que se llevaba a cabo en otra ciudad un tanto lejana y que además les serviría mucho para aprender mas sobre los Artistas modernos. Dicha exposición se llevó acabo en la ciudad donde vivia Sun, asi que Weiss habia quedado de verse con el. El viaje fue divertido, Ruby, Blake (que estaba de vacaciones y asistió),Coco y otros compañeros de su curso asistieron.  
Sun al fin conoció a la "famosa" Ruby y para sorpresa de Weiss, Sun y Ruby se hicieron muy buenos amigos en ese día que compartieron.

Ese mismo día en la noche los chicos regresaron a Vale pero en el autobús de regreso, Ruby comenzó a hablar de Cinder y parecía que ya estaba a punto de darle el sí a Ruby así que, Weiss saco a tema a Neptune, un chico que había conocido en su clase de reposteria, la reacción de Ruby fue normal, demasiado para el gusto de la oji azul pero bueno...no pretendía darle celos, solo quería que de cierta manera la oji plata se "diera cuenta" de que Weiss no iba a estar siempre detrás de ella. Al final, como el celular de Ruby se quedó son batería le pidió a Weiss el suyo y agregar a Cinder a Facebook y así platicar con ella, esto le molesto un poco a Weiss. Ahí estaba, otra vez siendo usada por Ruby.  
Ruby dejo el celular ya que Cinder debía ir a dormir, el regreso a casa fue un tanto "molesto" en fin Weiss ya estaba convencida de que con un nuevo amor olvidaría a Ruby...o al menos eso creía.

Por mediados o finales de invierno Ruby y Cinder comenzaron a salir. Al saber la noticia Weiss se alegró (no iba a ser egoista).  
Cuando el cumpleaños de Ruby se acercó, Weiss y Blake recibieron la invitación a la casa de la oji plata para festejar a dicha pequeña, la chica dijo que solo estarían las tres como siempre pero al llegar a casa de Ruby, la oji azul se llevó una un tanto "hiriente" sorpresa. Cinder estaba ahí y también un amigo de ella, un chico de cabello naranja (Roman).

Las chicas se pasaron la tarde viendo películas en la sala de Ruby pero la tarde de Weiss no fue nada grata ya que tuvo que ver como Ruby y Cinder estaban coqueteándose y al final, la gota que derramo el vaso... a la mitad de la película, como era de esperarse, se dejaron escuchar los sonidos de los besos un tanto apasionados que las chicas se daban. Blake abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a ver a Weiss mientras esta miraba fijamente la pantalla, tratando de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo a un lado de ellas, La oji azul trato de seer fuerte ya que Ruby era feliz con Cinder y eso era lo que importaba.

Al final Cinder se fue temprano acompañada de Roman ya que, la madre de Cinder la cuidaba mucho.  
Weiss y Blake se quedaron un rato más con Ruby y luego de una hora regresaron a casa, en el camino la oji ámbar le pregunto a Weiss que si Cinder era novia de Ruby, a lo que la peli blanca asintió.

¿Que hará Weiss? ¿seguirá detrás de Ruby o ira tras Neptune?

Gracias por leer 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- Consejo**

En los últimos meses Weiss había estado tranquila con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Ruby, Ella sabía que si Ruby era feliz con alguien que no fuera ella estaba bien así que decidió alejarse de la oji plata por el bien de ambas. Ruby tal vez no noto el cambio de Weiss hacia ella, pero lo cierto es que la misma Ruby también estaba cambiando un poco y no solo con la peli blanca sino que también con sus demás compañeras.

Ruby estaba tan feliz con la relación que mantenía con Cinder que decidió presentarles a su novia a las chicas del grupo de arte. Así que emocionada presento a Cinder como su novia. Coco, Velvet,Nora, Blake y Weiss aunque la última ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Todas se alegraron por Ruby y Cinder ya que hacían una linda pareja.

Cinder y Ruby se veían antes de que la oji plata entrara a la clase de arte y pasaban el raro sentadas platicando o abrazadas, Ruby estaba feliz pero decidio mantener el secreto de su relacion con Cinder ante Yang ya que no sabía cómo lo tomaría, a veces Cinder y Ruby veían en clase de inglés y Cinder siempre que pasaba por el salón de artes saludaba a Ruby por la ventana, esa era su rutina casi diaria.

A Weiss comenzó a gustarle Neptune que conoció en sus clases normales y además tenían gustos parecidos a los de ella como la clase de cocina, esto era un poco raro ya que solo había unos cuantos chicos en ella y se rumoreaba que los que estaban en clase eran gays pero eso a Weiss no le importo ya que el peli azul y ella se llevaban muy bien, pero algo parecía no agradarle del todo a la oji azul.

Un dia mientras estaba vagando por internet y escuchando música una canción conocida llamo su atención...

 **-Musica-**

 **"Quiero tenerte, quiero encontrarte, quiero dormirme entre tus besos**

 **Quiero romperte, quiero arreglarte, quiero tus huesos con mis huesos**

 **Pero estoy tan solo, pero estoy tan solo...**

 **Y ahora que mi vida pasa entera ante mis ojos y se van borrando los recuerdos**

 **Poco a poco**

 **Y ahora que se pone todo el mundo entre nosotros, entre nosotros"**

 **-música-**

La oji azul suspiro al escuchar el inicio de la canción y a ella vino el inevitable recuerdo...

 **Flasback**

Weiss y Ruby se habían sentado juntas en el autobús en el viaje de regreso de la exposición de arte y después de que Ruby dejara de platicar con Cinder. Ambas, la oji plata y la oji azul se quedaron calladas y cada quien comenzó a escuchar su música, así estuvieron por un buen rato pero, de repente...Ruby le quito uno de sus audífonos a Weiss

-hey! qué pasa?!- pregunto un poco confundida la oji azul.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la peli negra, en el audífono se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra y el bajo, poco después la batería y al fin el vocalista. Weiss pauso su reproductor para poder escuchar mejor la canción que Ruby había puesto...

 **-Música-**

 **"Quiero comerte, quiero tragarte para tenerte siempre dentro**

 **quiero encenderte y nunca apagarte, quiero tu fuego con mi fuego**

 **pero estoy tan solo, pero estoy tan solo...**

 **Y ahora que mi vida pasa entera ante mis ojos y se van borrando los recuerdos**

 **poco a poco**

 **Y ahora que se pone todo el mundo entre nosotros y no hay pegamento para este corazón**

 **tan roto ni medicamento que me cure el vacío que noto (x2)"**

 **-Música-**

Weiss puso especial atención en la letra, era un tanto reveladora o eso llego a pensar, un buen tema que le gustó mucho y no solo por la letra, la oji azul espero algún gesto o alguna palabra de su compañera hacia ella pero Ruby estaba ahí sentada junto a ella, con el otro audífono en su oreja escuchando la canción a la par de Weiss y moviendo un poco las manos y los pies como si tocara la batería.

 **-Música-**

 **"Y ahora que mi vida pasa entera ante mis ojos y se van borrando los recuerdos**

 **Poco a poco**

 **Y ahora que se pone todo el mundo entre nosotros...**

 **Y ahora que mi vida pasa entera ante mis ojos y se van borrando los recuerdos**

 **Poco a poco**

 **Y ahora que se pone todo el mundo entre nosotros, entre nosotros"**

 **-Música-**

Al final de la canción Ruby tomo de vuelta el audífono que le había prestado a Weiss y se lo puso sin decir ni una sola palabra. La oji azul se quedó un tanto desconcertada y después le pregunto el nombre de la canción Ruby, el resto del viaje paso sin mayor problema.

 **Fin del Flasback**

Así que...Weiss al poner más atención a la letra de la canción pensó que, tal vez y solo tal vez esa fue la manera de Ruby de dedicarle una canción o simplemente quería mostrársela. Honestamente a estas alturas Weiss decidió quedarse con la segunda opción ya que no quería comenzar a mal interpretar las cosas y caer de nuevo por Ruby al pensar que le quería decir algo con esa canción. Weiss comenzó a dejar atrás los sentimientos que tenía hacia la oji plata y se concentró en la universidad y en el chico que comenzaba a gustarle, Neptune.

Dos o tres meses después Weiss fue llamada para ayudar a una de sus maestras con un proyecto, Una pastelería. Su padre al principio lo tomo de buen modo. A weiss le gustaba hacer postres en sus ratos libres aun que en los últimos años no lo había hecho por que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin darse cuenta, dicha pastelería quedaba un poco cerca de la casa de Ruby. Extrañamente después de que las chicas dejaron de hablar, la peli negra comenzó a platicar de nuevo con Weiss a lo que la chica respondió sin tomarle importancia, las cosas entre ellas parecían normalizarse. Ya hablaban un poco más en clase de arte y fuera de ella, Weiss le comento sobre la pastelería a Ruby y nuestra pequeña Rose se emocionó.

-yaaaay! debo ir a verte! y me darás galletas gratis?!- pregunto con su tono infantil

-no te prometo nada...- respondió seria.

-está bien! mañana iré a verte, por donde está la pastelería?- pregunto curiosa haciendo una de esas muecas infantiles que solia hacer

-Por el parque, frente a la universidad de medicina- respondió la oji azul un tanto seria

-uhmm está bien! te veo por la universidad- sonrió mientras palmeaba el hombro de Weiss

-está bien, iré por ti- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la oji plata

-como a eso de las 5 está bien?- pregunto

-sí, y te parece si de ahí vamos juntas a la clase de arte?- pregunto nuevamente mientras miraba el reloj de su celular.

-me parece bien!- la oji plata le regalo una de esas sonrisas infantiles a Weiss.

Así llego el día, más bien la tarde esperada. Weiss le había pedido permiso a su maestra de salir por Ruby unos minutos antes de la hora acordada la oji azul emprendió el camino para encontrarse con su amiga, cuando iba en camino un chico para nada lindo que caminaba en el sentido contrario a ella la miro y comenzó a lanzarle piropos.

"uy que guapa"

"a donde y tan solita?"

Weiss solo camino más rápido hasta que a lo lejos vio a Ruby y rápidamente fue hacia ella.

-hey- saludo

-weiss...por qué esa cara?- pregunto

-un tipo me venía piropeando...me dio un poco de miedo- respondió

Ruby soltó una carcajada -que te dijo?- pregunto cuando termino de reir.

weiss suspiro "uy que guapa y por qué tan solita?" respondió por lo bajo a lo que Ruby volvió a soltar una carcajada

-eres una boba Weiss- dijo entre risas

Después de lo sucedido las chicas fueron a la pastelería donde Weiss le presento a Ruby a su maestra, tomaron té y galletas y después se marcharon a clase de arte.

Y así en las siguientes semanas Ruby pasaba a ver casi a diario a Weiss a la pastelería y platicaba con ella de cualquier cosa, a veces la oji plata llamaba a la peli blanca por teléfono para ver si estaba desocupada y si podía ir a verla o a veces solo llegaba sin avisar y asi se pasaban las tarde o las mañanas bromeando entre pasteles y galletas su amistad regreso a la normalidad.

Una de las pocas veces en que Ruby y Weiss se fueron juntas a la clase de arte Ruby le comenzó a pedir consejos a Weiss sobre su relación con Cinder.

-Es que las cosas no van muy bien- suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana del auto de Weiss

-por qué?- pregunto mirando al frente

-bueno, ella era mi crush y emm...bueno ahora que salimos se enoja de todo y se pone celosa de cualquier cosa! -respondió con un tono un poco desesperado -eso me jode!, además cuando yo quiero salir con ella, ella no puede o no quiere o no la dejan salir y si logramos salir siempre viene Román con nosotras!- exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-uhmm...ya le dijiste eso que me estás diciendo?- pregunto mientras conducía

-ya! ya le dije que no sea celosa, que la quiero a ella, es mi novia después de todo pero...- dijo con una voz cabizbaja

-bueno...desde mi punto de vista, ustedes no se conocen tanto. Piénsalo, ella era tu crush como tu dices y pues supongo que tu la de ella...ahora ¿qué es un crush? es una persona que te gusta físicamente no? aunque no la conozcas.

-si...- respondió

-Es eso...ustedes no se conocen, ella se pone celosa por que no sabe cómo eres o como te llevas con las personas, debes hablar bien con ella y arreglar las cosas si de verdad la quieres- suspiro

Weiss de verdad aconsejo a Ruby dejando sus sentimientos por ella de lado, sentimientos que estaba tratando de olvidar por obvias razones, lo que ahora le importaba era la felicidad de su pequeña Ruby.

Ruby abrió la boca y soltó -la verdad ya la quiero terminar pero no se como...-

Al escuchar esto Weiss abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a ver a la oji plata por unos segundos para después regresar su vista al camino -que?! por que?!- pregunto algo preocupada

-por lo que te dije, si la quiero y todo pero me choca que sea celosa... y además salimos y solo peleamos- suspiro

-pues entonces ya córtala si no estás a gusto...-

-no puedo! no me gusta ser la que termina a alguien- soltó una risa nerviosa -mejor esperare a que ella lo haga...-

-como quieras pero...así solo te estás haciendo daño a ti y a ella...- respondió.

Las chicas al fin llegaron a la universidad de Beacon, bajaron del auto y entraron a clases.

 **¿Que pasara con la relación de Ruby y Cinder? ¿Weiss hizo bien en aconsejar a Ruby?**

 **¿Weiss se enamorara de Neptune? ¿Neptune corresponderá los sentimientos de Weiss?**

 ***Weiss está en una pastelería porque decidió tomar un curso de cocina ya que era otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos pero como siempre su padre no está muy de acuerdo.**

 ***la canción se llama "Entre nosotros" de Pignoise por si quieren escucharla**

 **Nota: Recuerden que este fic no está ambientado en el universo de RWBY solo los personajes**

 **y los shippings, la historia es independiente.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiiiii!**

 **Adevertencia: este capitulo contiene un poco de yuri pero nada lemon...aun -se rie maquiabelicamente- espero que lo disfruten.**

 **capitulo 9 -**

Había pasado una semana desde que Ruby y Weiss habian tenido esa charla en la que la oji plata le confesaba a su amiga que queria terminar con cinder. La oji azul estaba caminando rumbo a la compañia de su padre cuando el celular que vibraba en su bolsillo llamo su atencion, la chica miro la pantalla y el nombre de la pequeña peli negra aparecí con letras blancas, Weiss no dudo y contesto.

-hola?-

-hey! estas en la pasteleria?- pregunto, en el fondo se escuchaba una multitud de gente.

-uhmm..no, voy para la compañia, por que? paso algo?- pregunto

adivina quien ya no tiene vida amorosa...- la voz del otro lado sonaba un poco juguetona pero triste

-uhmm... Nora?- respondio la oji azul ya que hacia dos o tres dias que Nora les habia contado su situación con Ren y que no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos por temor a hechar a perder todo.

-no tonta! yo!- solto Ruby.

-ooh...y uhmm que paso?- respondio de vuelta pero la realidad era que no queria saber lo que habia pasado.

-bueno, pues Cinder acaba de terminarme...- el tono de voz que salio de los labios de la oji plata hizo que el corazón deWeiss se encogiera ya que sonaba muy lastimada, triste y a punto de llorar.

Weiss solto un suspiro tratando de controlar sus pensamientos -pues no eso era lo que querias?- solto con un tono un tanto molesto.

-si... pero no tan feo!- respondio para despues tratar de contener el llanto.

-no llores...eso era lo que tu querias, te lo dije si no lo hacias tu las dos iban a salir lastimadas pero ahora solo eres tu la lastimada suspiro.

-no estoy llorando!- respondio pero su voz rebelaba lo contrario. -en fin...puedes ir a mi casa el sabado?- la chica cambio radicalmente de tema.

-supongo...para que?- pregunto la oji azul un poco confundida.

-luego te explico bien...nos vemos- dicho esto colgo el telefono.

despues de la llamada de Ruby la peli blanca se quedo un tanto preocupada por su pequeña amiga ya que sabia que tendia a deprimirse muy facilmente, losiguiente que vino a su mente fue "para que quiere verme?" por un momento tuvo un poco de esperanza pero la descarto, no era momento de intentar nada con Ruby ni menos en esos momentos, despues reacciono "necesita con quien desahogarse..eso es".

Weiss y Ruby no pudieron verse ese fin de semana pero Ruby estaba muy deprimida segun sus estados de facebook pero Weiss no queria intervenir ni nada, si la oji plata queria contarle seria por que ella quisiera no por que weiss se lo dijera. Dos meses pasaron y Ruby no parecía recuperarse, el concurso de dibujo estaba cerca asi que los chicos y el profesor de arte comenzaron a trabajar en el tema de los cuadros de los concursantes y claro, Ruby y Weiss iban a participar tambien este año. El concurso hizo que las chicas se unieran de nuevo (Weiss se alejo un poco de Ruby, nuevamente ya que no le gustaba verla  
sufrir).

Nora y Weiss por su parte habian estado platicando mucho y en un ataque de sinceridad la oji azul le confeso a Nora que le gustaba Ruby y que habia estado tratando de olvidarla desde que comenzó a salir con Cinder, la oji verde no reacciono tan bien a dicha revelacion y le aconsejo a Weiss olvidar por completo sus sentimientos por Ruby. La oji azul ya estaba decidida a olvidar esos sentimientos no correspondidos hacia Ruby, se estaba convenciendo de que solo serian amigas y nada mas, que ninguno de los gestos lindos de la oji plata hacia ella tenian doble intención, decidió no dejar que la  
chica la confundiera mas.

Una tarde antes del concurso los alumnos y el profesor de arte hicieron un convivió en casa de Ruby para ponerse de acuerdo sobre la hora en que viajarían a la ciudad donde seria el concurso y sobre otras cosas. Ruby se acerco a Weiss y le dijo...

-oye...te puedes quedar despues de que todos se vayan?- pregunto en voz baja.

-uhmm supongo que si...- respondio no muy segura.

despues de que el convivió termino y ya casi todos se iban a sus casas Ruby miro a Weiss y solto...

-pero tu te quedas no?- pregunto.

-emmm...- la oji azul titubeo -si...-respondio

Al final todos se fueron dejando a Ruby y a Weiss solas, la oji plata comenzo a mostrarle el dibujo que estaba planeando hacer para el concurso despues de un rato Ruby tomo su celular y comenzo a escribirse con Cinder olvidandose un poco de Weiss pero de repente Ruby le dio su celular a la oji azul para que viera la conversacion.

-mira!-dijo dandole el celular.

-eh?- pregunto mirando la pantalla y viendo el nombre de la persona con la que estaba platicando.  
-uhmmm, aja?-

-lee... me choca!- solto mientras se botaba en el sillon

En el mensaje Ruby le decia a Cinder que si le devolvia una de las pertenencias de Ruby que le habia prestado a lo que cinder respondio que no tenia tiempo y cosas asi cortantes, Ruby respondio que si le decia eso era por que en realidad la extrañaba y solo queria verla. Despues la conversacion se volvió un tanto incomoda ya que Ruby le decia muchas cosas a Cinder sobre quererla y querer regresar con ella. Weiss suspiro y sintio nuevamente esa opresión en su pecho pero se controlo y le regreso el celular a Ruby.

-Es que...quiero verla! la quiero, ya le pedi perdon y ella no quiere regresarconmigo- dijo aguantando las lagimas.

Al escuchar eso Weiss no se pudo controlar mas, no podia ver a la persona que queria sufriendo y rogándole a alguien que no la merecía.

-deja de hacer eso! ella no sabe a la persona tan maravillosa que perdio! deja de rogarle! no me gusta que hagas eso y si ella de verdad  
te quiso o te quiere no te haria eso!- dijo mietras miraba a la chica a los ojos -Por que sigues detras de ella sabiendo que tienes a una persona  
que haria todo por ti, no te haria llorar ni te lastimaria- supiro -solo deja de umillarte ante ella..- dijo para despues levantarse del sillón.

-a si? quien haria eso por mi? soy una mala persona...- solto

-yo lo haria!- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la oji plata y la tomaba de los hombros mientras se acercaba a ella como para besarla...antes de  
hacerlo se detuvo...

 **Flasback**  
Weiss recordo que una vez habian salido Blake,Ruby y ella y cuando Blake se separo de ellas para entrar a ver una tienda Ruby se le incinuo un poco a lo que la oji azul decidio seguir el juego...esa vez ellas dos hablaron y Ruby le dijo a weiss que la besaria si no tuviera novia a lo que Weiss probocativamente le dijo que Cinder no se iba a enterar, ese dia estuvieron a punto de besarse en diferentes ocasiones...

 **fin del flasback**

Weiss definitivamente tenia que controlarse y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Ruby.

-tengo una lampara y no dudare en usarla... dijo a modo de broma la peli negra.

-como sea...- weiss la solto y camino a la puerta -solo recuerda lo que vales...-dijo para despues salir de la casa.  
"pero que carajo?!" penso mientras se subia a su auto. Lo cierto era que le molestaba la actitud de Cinder hacia Ruby, ella no sabia como habian terminado pero si le molestaba ver a Ruby rogando y deprimiendose y lo que era peor cortandose.

Asi llego otro mes y con el, el concurso de dibujo. Como era de costumbre Ruby y Weiss se sentaron juntas en el autobus, el camino de ida fue muy divertido, las chicas platicaron de diferentes cosas y claro tambien hubo momentos en los que cada una escuchaba su musica, al final llegaron a Atlas y se encontraron a Blake en el lugar donde iba a ser el concurso (recordemos que Blake se fue a Atlas a estudiar). Nora y Ruby se separaron de Weiss y Blake y asi las chicas fueron a dar una vuelta con sus respectivas amigas antes del concurso. El concurso dio inicio y esta vez Weiss fue la ganadora, al finalizar todos fueron a dar una vuelta a la ciudad de Atlas, Weiss permaneció con Blake y Ruby con Nora. Las chicas solo estuvieron juntas un rato mientras comian helado en uno de los parques de Atlas.

Despues de dar una vuelta por Atlas fue hora de regresar a casa asi que Weiss se despidio de Blake y subio al autobus tomando su lugar junto a Ruby quien penso que se sentaría con Nora pero no fue asi... Tan luego la oji azul subio al autobus se puso sus audifonos y se quedo profundamente dormida. Unas dos horas despues estaba comenzando a anocheser y la mayoria de sus compañeros estaban dormidos,pero Weiss comenzo a despertar un poco ya que la musica en sus audífonos estaba muy alta y lastimaba un poco sus oidos, sin moverse mucho y sin abrir los ojos le bajo volumen pero, no se dio cuenta que estaba recargada sobre Ruby quien comenzo a acariciar la mejilla de la oji azul. Weiss se sorprendio un poco al sentir el tacto de las suaves manos de la oji plata.

"Ru...Ruby?" penso para si misma "de seguro solo lo hará una vez, no debo..." pero la chica no termino su pensamiento ya que sintio nuevamente la caricia de la peli negra. "que?...que esta haciendo?" Weiss decidio no moverse para ver si Ruby continuaria acariciando su mejilla pero, la oji plata cambio de opinion y subio su mano hacia el fleco de Weiss y comenzo a acomodarlo suavemente a modo de carica, asi siguio durante unos minutos hasta que se detuvo y puso su mano en el hombro de Weiss. La oji azul no sabia ni que pensar ante tal acto por parte de su amiga y para colmo... los sentimientos que estaba tratando de olvidar estaban regresando...  
weiss abrio los ojos y se estiro un poco haciendo que Ruby quitara su brazo. -uhmmm- solto la peli blanca al estirarse y cuando termino volvio a acomodarse  
recargada de modo que su rostro quedara mirando a la peli negra, Weiss aun tenia sueño y no habia despertado del todo por eso cerro los ojos para tratar de  
dormir un rato mas.

-hey...ya despierta~- la voz de Ruby tenia un todo un tanto acaramelado y juguetón.

-uhmmm...- se quejo la oji azul.

-vamos,despierta...-dijo con un tono juguetón y acerco su frente a la de Weiss.

"Ruby...que haces?" pregunto para si misma la oji azul al sentir la respiracion de Ruby cerca de su rostro, Weiss habia decidido olvidar a Ruby pero si seguia  
provocandola todo se iria a la mierda asi que decidio oponer recistencia, la peli negra escondio un poco su rostro separandolo de el de Ruby.

La oji plata no se dio por vencida y continuo tratando de "despertar" a Weiss pero mas que despertarla Weiss sentia que intentaba besarla, por mas que la  
peli blanca trato de contenerse llego a su limite y en un rapido movimiento escondio su rostro en el cuello de Ruby. "con que estas jugando rudo, pues juguemos" penso para si misma para despues comenzar rozar el cuello de la oji plata con sus labios para despues lamerlo suavemente hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica, suspiro y sonrio para si misma cuando sintio que Ruby comenzo a temblar un poco, Weiss continuo pero esta vez lamio suavemente el lobulo de la oreja de Ruby para despues morderlo suavemente y separarse para dejar a una Ruby un poco temblorosa, cosa que la chica escondio muy bien. Las chicas comenzaron a platicar normalmente pero de repente se quedaron calladas de nuevo y el "jugueteo" comenzo nuevamente entre ellas, Ruby trato de llegar a los labios de Weiss en dos ocaciones mas pero la oji azul no se lo permitio. (ya sabemos la razon...) Las chicas se quedaron recargadas la una con la otra hasta que el autobus comenzo a entrar a la ciudad, despues de esto las chicas se separaron y se sentaron bien ya que sus compañeros estaban comenzando a despertar, al fin llegaron a Beacon donde se despidieron pero Weiss y Ruby se veian un poco raras o apenadas la una con la otra aun que trataron de disimular que nada paso...

 **Continuara**

 **¿Porque Ruby comenzo a acaricar a Weiss? ¿Ruby tendra sentimientos amorosos hacia Weiss? ¿que pasara con este "juego" entre las dos?**  
 **¿Weiss caera de nuevo por Ruby?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D tratare de hacerlo mas largo (creo que falle DX) para no llevarme tantos capitulos en la historia :3 Si les gusto comenten**  
 **cual fue su parte favorita o que les hubiera gustado que pasara... me gustaria saber su opinion :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holo de nuevo...pues creo que esta historia si va a tener muchos capitulos XD aun que sean cortos bueno, espero que la esten disfrutando y ya saben, quejas , sugerencias, criticas "OJO" constuctivas y de mas son bien recibidas y sin mas que decirles les dejo el capitulo 10  
**

 **Capitulo 10- Regalo**

La mente de Weiss quedo un tanto confundida después de lo sucedido en el viaje de regreso del concurso de arte. Así que decidió pedirle consejo a Nora, quien según se imaginaba la oji azul, conocía o comprendía un poco más a Ruby.

-¿qué debería hacer?- pregunto via Facebook

-¿no que ya ibas a olvidarla?-

-si, en eso estaba pero, sucedieron cosas y pues….-

-espera, ¿qué clase de cosas?-

-…casi nos besamos-

-uhmm…mejor no te hagas tantas ilusiones, ya sabes cómo es ella-.

-tienes razón, será lo mismo de siempre…- suspiro mientras se resignaba

Convencida por Nora la peli blanca se bajó de su nube para no lastimarse haciéndose ilusiones pero Ruby comenzó a cambiar su comportamiento hacia ella, comenzó a coquetear con ella como cuando se conocieron, a hablarle a todas horas y de cualquier cosa, a llamarse por Skype antes y después de verse en clase de arte. Esta repentina atención hacia Weiss hizo que los sentimientos que estaba tratando de olvidar regresaran a ella y lo que es peor causaron en ella una confusión al no saber si Ruby correspondía al fin sus sentimientos o solo lo hacía por que Weiss era una de sus amigas mas cercanas.

Weiss y Ruby fueron juntas a una expo de anime, la primera expo a la que asistirían solas ya que la mayoría de las veces Weiss iba con Blake y la oji plata casi no asistía. La peli blanca fue por Ruby a la parada de autobús ya que habían acordado verse en la casa de Weiss ya que su padre y hermana no estaban. Más tarde y en casa de weiss y después de que la oji azul terminara de maquillarse y vaya que se tardó. Miro a Ruby y sonrió al notar que desde que había ido por ella, la chica la miraba a los ojos y entonces recordó que, recién que se habían conocido y se comenzaron a coquetear, Ruby le dijo que le gustaban sus ojos; entonces la peli blanca comenzó a idear un plan para ver si la oji plata correspondía sus sentimientos.

Weiss se pintó los labios de un color rojo que resaltaban perfectamente con su piel blanca y se acercó lentamente al rostro de la peli negra que estaba distraída mirando su celular.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?- pregunto tomando a la oji plata por la barbilla, pero la chica no respondió y solo siguió mirando la pantalla de su móvil, la peli blanca acerco un poco más su rostro al de Ruby y esta solo sonrió de lado.

-espera….eso es un ¿sí?- pregunto con un tono de voz un poco sorprendido al tiempo que instintivamente se alejaba de la chica.

-no sé, no sé….- respondió mientras guardaba su móvil en su bolsillo y caminaba a la puerta – ¿nos vamos?-

Weiss camino hacia la chica y sonrió –entonces, ¿no me vas a dar aunque sea un eso?- volvió a preguntar mirando a la oji plata.

-no….- respondió seria.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto de vuelta.

-porque no y ya…-respondio seria

La oji azul suspiro y decidió dejar el tema por la paz, las chicas llegaron a la expo de anime y comenzaron a ver los stands, en general se la estaban pasando bien pero Ruby ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

-Weiss…ya me quiero ir- dijo con un tono infantil

-eh? Aún nos falta ver ese stand…- respondió señalando la tienda llena de personas

De repente Ruby volteo hacia la puerta y se puso muy nerviosa, tanto que se escondió detrás de la oji azul.

-¿Ruby?...¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirado a la chica que parecía esconderse de alguien.

-ahí esta… me va a ver o ya me vio….-murmuro –actúa normal- dijo para después pararse frente a Weiss como al principio y comenzar a platicar tranquilamente. La peli blanca estaba un poco desconcertada pero después vio hacia donde la chica estaba mirando antes de ponerse como loca y entonces supo cuál era la causa de su comportamiento, ahí entre toda la gente estaba Cinder.

-oh…. Uhmm ¿quieres que nos vayamos?- pregunto

-no, mejor vamos a quedarnos un poco mas- respondió

-pero…- la oji azul fue interrumpida por Cinder, quien había visto a Ruby desde lejos y ahora tocaba su hombro para saludarla.

-hola….- saludo

-ho…hola- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ruby.

Entonces Weiss recordó esas veces cuando Cinder y Ruby se ponían de "cariñosas" frente a ella, sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta pero lo que más le "dolió" fue el hecho de que, según parecía la oji plata aun sentía algo por Cinder. La peli blanca decidió darles su espacio ya que parecía que estaban alegres de verse.

"Es mejor no estorbar" pensó para sí misma mientras sus esperanzas se desvanecían. Cinder y Ruby se acercaron a un stand y Weiss por su parte fue al stand de junto a mirar las cosas que había, en un momento la gente empujo a la peli blanca hacia donde estaban Ruby y Cinder. La oji plata miro de reojo a Weiss y le extendió la mano, en ella reposaba un sticker del anime favorito de la oji azul. Weiss lo guardo pensando que su amiga se lo daba para que lo guardara y se alejó, unos minutos después Ruby regreso al lado de la peli blanca.

-Toma…- dijo dándole de regreso el sticker

La oji plata miro la mano de Weiss y suspiro –Es para ti, idiota…- respondió mirando a otro lado.

-G...gracias- Respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras guardaba dicho regalo de vuelta en su cartera.

Las chicas dieron una vuelta más por los stands y después salieron del evento. Mientras caminaban hacia el auto de la peli blanca, Rubycomenzó a hablar de Cinder.

-Sabes, Cinder y yo siempre tratábamos de hacernos chupetones pero no nos salían- soltó una risa infantil.

-uhmm…- La oji azul soltó sin ganas.

Durante el camino de regreso a la casa de Weiss, la peli negra siguió contándole cosas que hacía con Cinder, Weiss estaba comenzando a molestarse pero obviamente no podía decirle nada a Ruby ni mucho menos. Al fin llegaron a la casa de la Schnee y entraron directamente a la habitación de esta para ver lo que se habían comprado.

-¿dónde vas a pegar tu sticker?- pregunto la menor con una voz curiosa.

-uhmmm- la oji azul lo penso por un momento, después fue por su computadora y sonrio –¡aquí, se va a ver bien!- dijo tratando de despegar el sticker.

-¡Así no, babosa!- Solto Ruby –lo vas a romper, déjame a mi- dicho esto le quito dicho sticker a la peli blanca y lo coloco en la tapa de su laptop.

-Gracias- sonrio la Schnee.

Después de un rato de estar platicando, dibujando y bromeando las chicas se pusieron a ver videos en internet, unos muy raros y divertidos por cierto. Hubo un momento en que Weiss abrazo a la oji plata con excusa de tener frio en las manos y como Ruby tenía una sudadera con bolsas al frente, la Shcnee rodeo la cintura de la peli negra con sus brazos y guardo sus manos en dichas bolsas, así estuvieron por un corto tiempo. Rose se quedó a cenar en la casa de la oji azul y más tarde la acompaño a la parada de autobús, en el camino a Weiss pareció que la pequeña Rose trataba de tomarla de la mano pero no le tomo más importancia ya que no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones aunque no dejara de pensar en el gesto que la oji plata había tenido hacia ella al hacerle un regalo.

En general habia sido un buen dia para Weiss aun que seguia un poco confundida con el comportamiento de Ruby.

 **Continuara...**

 **¿Que es lo que estara pensando Ruby? ¿Weiss le hara caso a Nora?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa buenas madrugadas XD aqui en mi pequeña ciudad son las 3:00 a.m pero al fin pude terminar este cap, disculpen el retraso y creo que el proximo cap tambien va a tardar (espero que no mucho) pues bien, espero que les gute y si...este fic tendra mas caps de los que quisiera pero bueno, muchisimas gracias por pedirme actualizacion y por dejarme sus reviews! y aun que se escucje cursi ustedes son la razon por la que continuo esta historia. besitos! (que fresa me escuche XD) Disfrutenlo :3**

 **Capitulo 11- Cobardia...  
**

Un mes paso desde que las chicas asistieran al evento y las cosas entre ellas seguían igual que antes (como siempre). Una tarde Ruby comenzó a hablar de una serie con la que se había topado recientemente, se trataba de cuatro chicas que estudiaban en una escuela y debían pelear con monstruos y cosas así, como era de costumbre, la oji plata le recomendó dicha serie a Weiss pero la Schnee se caracterizaba por comenzar a ver una serie, manga o programa y si no llamaba completamente su atención dejaba de verlo, a sabiendas de eso Rose le "ordeno" ver esa serie en específico a lo que la oji azul se resistió un poco pero acepto. Weiss comenzó a ver la serie pero en esos días estaba un poco ocupada así que la dejo de lado y por un momento se olvidó de continuar la tarea que le había asignado la peli negra.

Una tarde en clase de arte, una emocionada Ruby comenzó a preguntarle a la oji azul su opinión sobre dicha serie a lo que la schnee respondió que no había terminado de verla aun y que se había quedado en el capitulo 2, la oji plata frunció el ceño para después sonreír.

 **-pues ahora la veremos juntas- sonrió victoriosa.**

 **-vale, vale- respondió la Schnee tratando de mostrarse tranquila ante la propuesta de la menor.**

 **Al día siguiente Ruby le hizo una llamada a Weiss por Skype.**

 **-¿y bien?- la voz de la chica sonaba un poco demandante**

 **-¿qué?- respondió como evadiendo el tema**

 **-¿te paso el link y la vemos juntas?- la voz de la oji plata sonaba emocionada**

 **-oki- soltó para después suspirar un poco.**

 **-bien, y si tu shipping es como el mío ya podemos casarnos-**

 **-uhmmm ok- respondió mientras una estúpida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.**

En esos momentos Weiss agradecía estar frente al monitor de la pc que frente a Ruby así la chica no se daría cuenta de lo jodidamente feliz que la hacía hablar todas las tardes con ella y esos comentarios que no sabía si eran broma disfrazada de verdad o ¿qué?.

Las chicas comenzaron a ver la serie (si, toda desde el principio) y así se pasaron las tardes de las siguientes semanas, después Ruby comenzó a leer un manga que una artista de tumbr estaba haciendo sobre los personajes de dicha serie y comenzó a compartirlo con Weiss, las chicas estaban tan obsesionadas con esa serie que a Ruby se le ocurrió una gran idea, según ella.

 **-¡Weiss! Hagamos un rol!- la voz de la oji plata sonaba emocionada**

 **-ok pero este ¿si lo vamos a terminar?- pregunto un tanto seria**

 **-si!-**

 **Ruby y Weiss ya habían intentado rolear antes y todos sus roles habían terminado en fracaso porque Ruby no contestaba y ahí terminaba todo.**

 **-vale pues, hagamos un rol pero si no me contestas vas a ver…– respondió la oji azul**

 **-¡si te voy a contestar! Y para que sea más interesante sigamos la historia del manga de tumbr o algo parecido-**

 **-ok-**

Fue así como las chicas comenzaron un rol que ayudo a que se acercaran un poco más o al menos eso pensaba ;Weiss además creía que tal vez así conocería otro lado de la personalidad de Ruby, Ya que una vez la oji azul le había prometido a la pequeña Rose leer todos sus fanfics y se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos hablaban de los amores un tanto fatales, el error de Weiss fue pensar que tal vez Ruby buscaba una relación así, intensa y llena de ese drama que a veces se dejaba leer en sus fics.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas llego el cumpleaños de Weiss, la chica no esperaba recibir nada muy especial de parte de Ruby, es más hasta pensaba que la pequeña Rose olvidaría tal fecha así que decidió no hacerse ilusiones y continuo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que justo en la puerta del salón de arte se encontraba la peli negra que desde hacía 2 años había robado su corazón, estaba ahí parada con sus audífonos puestos y miraba a los demás estudiantes ir y venir, la oji azul suspiro y camino hacia ella.

 **-hola- saludo.**

 **-¡hey!- sonrió mientras se quitaba sus audífonos que como siempre tenían la música a todo volumen.**

 **-¿ya salieron los del otro grupo? Pregunto mientras miraba a la oji plata pausar la música en su ipod.**

 **-na…-respondió mientras guardaba el ipod y rebuscaba algo en su mochila.**

 **-uhmm…¡toma!- dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras le entregaba a la peli blanca una bolsa de regalo.**

 **Weiss se sorprendió –¿eh?…¿para mí? G…gracias- sonrió de vuelta mientras tomaba el presente entre sus manos, trataba de no sonrojarse y contener los latidos de su corazón que amenazaba con ponerse a bombear sangre como loco.**

 **-Espero que te guste- sonrió**

 **-gracias- sonrió de vuelta "¿espero que te guste? ¡¿Espero que te guste?!" pensó para sí misma. Que insolencia de aquella pequeña oji plata como si no supiera de antemano que cualquier cosa que proviniera de ella por pequeña que fuera hacia a Weiss estúpidamente feliz. Ruby miraba fijamente a Weiss.**

 **-¿qué?- pregunto curiosa.**

 **-no vas a ver la envoltura?- pregunto**

 **-uhmm a ver- dijo mientras bajaba la vista hacia el regalo.**

 **En la envoltura estaban pegados 4 post-its que contenían mensajes y dibujos que la oji plata había hecho, Weiss soltó una carcajada después de leer una de las notas color amarillo a lo que Ruby reacciono tomando una pose triunfante.**

 **-¿cómo que te debo $123000 por la droga de la bolsa?- pregunto la oji azul entre risas**

 **-si, es que es de la mejor calidad- respondió entre risas**

 **-se supone que es un regalo, no me lo debes cobrar, además tu cantidad a lo random!- la peli blanca no podía dejar de reír**

 **-mierda….es cierto!, aun así me debes!- reprocho a modo de broma.**

El siguiente post-it contenía un dibujo del personaje favorito de Weiss de la serie que ambas estaban viendo, el tercero un dibujo de Ruby y el ultimo decía felicidades, te quiero mucho o algo así. Después de la divertida "sorpresa" los chicos del otro grupo comenzaron a salir y las chicas se prepararon para entrar a clases, las clases de ese día transcurrieron con normalidad. Al llegar a casa Weiss abrió el regalo y sonrió era una blusa con un diseño muy tierno "kawaii" unos minutos después le mando un mensaje a Ruby agradeciendo el obsequio.

Unos días después la oji plata etiqueto a Weiss en una publicación en faceboock, era un video y decía "mira Weiss es como nuestra relación". La oji azul se apresuró a verlo ya que la curiosidad la mataba, el video era sobre un pequeño y adorable personaje haciendo la escena de un drama con títeres fabricados por el mismo; la temática del drama giraba en torno a la chica que decía amar a un chico pero siempre que este trataba de hacer seria la relación ella de daba vueltas al asunto y al final resulto que estaba enamorada del hermano del otro chico. Bien, esto dejo un poco más confundida a la oji plata. Después de comentar el video las chicas no paraban de hacer bromas e imitar los diálogos del mismo, incluso llegaron a aprenderse los diálogos que repetían una y otra vez, hasta llegaron a bromear sobre que el otro personaje, por el que dejan al primer chico seria Blake.

Varios días después las chicas comenzaron a pasarse canciones de sus bandas favoritas y la pequeña oji plata logro que a Weiss le comenzara a gustar una de las bandas que a ella le gustaba, weiss llego a clase de arte y como había estado pasando unos días antes, la peli negra la estaba esperando en la puerta del salón y siempre la saludaba alegre, además las chicas habían comenzado a dibujar juntas a petición de Ruby quien, decía que le gustaban mucho los dibujos de la Schnee La peli blanca comenzó a pensar que tal vez, al fin sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña Rose serian correspondidos así que decidió declararse una vez más pero esta vez estaba decidida a que la chica lo escuchara de su propia voz así que ese día en la llamada acostumbrada por Skype le pidió una explicación.

 **W:-oye…puedo preguntarte algo?- escribió la oji azul**

 **R:-mandeee- respondió**

 **W: -i love you..- tecleo la schnee**

 **R: -yo también te quiero-**

 **W: -de verdad quiero un beso de Ruby, uno solo y ya no te molesto jamás en la vida(?- el corazón de Weiss latía rápido**

 **R: -looool no… entra a tumbrl, te etiquete en algo-**

 **W: -hahaha ok ahorita veo, pero ya dime por qué no? :/ Solo dame una razón (? –**

 **R: - Coz no...-**

 **W: -y por qué antes si?**

 **R: -Porque antes tenía 16!. I mean... Uhg era más idiota que ahora! Es decir no puedo hacerlo ahora porque no somos nada! No quiero alterar el suave y delicado equilibrio que construí-**

 **W:- ok ok...creo que con eso me basta para dejarlo por la paz...pero es que pff te odio de verdad! Sabes, es que de verdad me gustas mucho!-**

 **R: -Ah? Me odias? Tsundere-**

 **W: -no sé...si hace dos años me hubiera atrevido y no hubiera sido tan insegura tal vez hubiéramos tenido algo...tu sabes :/ pero no sé...de cierta forma me sigues gustando y no es justo! Trato y trato pero no te puedo sacar de mi estúpida cabeza.**

 **No sé. Soy una estúpida XD me emociono como idiota cuando me hablas y cuando estamos juntas es tan lindo y carajo! Porque nunca te puedo decir esto de frente?! Me odio…pero bueno, solo dime que no te gusto que solo me quieres como amiga así entenderé que ya debo dejarlo por mi bien y el bien de nuestra amistad.-**

 **R: -Uuuuhhg, But i Told you once-**

 **W: -pero dijiste que si te gustaba!-**

 **R: -Y te explique una serie de cosas xD del por qué y blah blah blahblah :c-**

 **W: -ya se pero a mí no me importa y te lo dije... Con Cinder te llevas bien porque conmigo iba a ser diferente? digo ya hicimos cosas(? y nada cambio-**

 **R: -Pero a Cinder nunca le hablo Nunca. Solo cuando me ve y me habla-**

 **W: -está bien cambiemos de tema…-**

Así que Weiss decidió darse por vencida de una vez por todas. Ya no esperaría nada de la oji plata….

Gracias por leer, ya saben dudas, comentarios y criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS son bienvenidas , hasta el proximo cap


	12. Chapter 12

holaaaaaaa y aquí esta finalmente el capitulo 12! espero que lo disfruten :3

 **-Lo que paso en el autobús, se queda en el autobús-**

El viaje a la exposición de arte se acercaba y weiss decidió dejar en paz a Ruby, esta vez definitivamente (otra vez). Durante el viaje de ida, las chicas conversaron sobre música, anime y algunas otras cosas random; llego un momento en el que ruby se acurruco en weiss de tal manera que hizo que la peli blanca comenzara a pensar en "tal vez…" no! Se bajó de su nube y decidió no tomar le importancia.

Una vez llegaron se dirigieron con todo el grupo a la exposición y como siempre Sun fue a guiarlos. Después de ver la exposición y pasar un rato divertido todos se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida china. Weiss estaba emocionada ya que tenía un crush que Sun le había presentado el año pasado y este año definitivamente iba a hablar con la chica; casi todo el camino se la pasó hablando de ella.

Estando en el restaurante de comida china todos eligieron el buffet. Sun se sentó justo en medio de Ruby y Weiss, la comida transcurrió con normalidad y claro, Ruby y Sun comenzaron una guerra a ver quién comía más. Weiss se levantó a servirse más comida, acompañada de Ruby. Ambas chicas se emocionaron al ver sushi azul así que sin dudarlo se sirvieron, de regreso a la mesa algo un poco extraño sucedió.

-Permíta me señorita- dijo quitando le el plato de las manos a Weiss.

Weiss solo sonrió –gracias-

Las chicas llegaron a la mesa y Ruby coloco el plato de la oji azul frente a esta; Sun se levantó por otro plato de comida y la rápida Rose tomo el lugar del rubio (junto a Weiss). La comida transcurrió con normalidad, Sun y Ruby comenzaron a bromear con Weiss, ya saben ese tipo de bromas un tanto pesadas sobre el escote de Weiss o sobre cualquier otra cosa; Después de eso los chicos se dirigieron a una gran plaza donde vendían todo tipo de cosas relacionadas al anime, definitivamente un paraíso para cualquier otaku. Weiss y Ruby comenzaron a recorrer la plaza hasta que llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la crush de Weiss, entonces Sun se la presento de nuevo y mientras eso sucedía Ruby decidió mejor ir a dar una vuelta ella sola.

Un rato después Ruby apareció y Weiss camino hacia ella dejando a Sun y a su crush platicando.

-hey, que hay de bueno?- pregunto sonriendo

-hay muchas cosas quieres ir a ver?-

-iba a acompañarte hace un rato pero, tal vez querias estar sola asi que mejor me quede- la oji azul poso su mirada en rose y esta de repente la abrazo.

-estas bien?-

-si….- la oji plata escondió su cara en el pecho de Weiss.

-te sientes mal?- Weiss correspondió el abrazo de la menor y después volteo hacia donde se encontraban Sun y su crush que por cierto miraban la escena, Ruby se dio cuenta y miro hacia donde Weiss pero no la soltó y comenzó a "molestarla" con desabrochar su sostén.

-Ruby! Deja de hacer eso…- se quejó un par de veces sin respuesta.

-bien, vamos a ver lo que nos falta- dijo ahora soltándose del agarre de la oji plata y comenzó a caminar, Ruby la siguió.

Las chicas caminaron por el tercer piso de la plaza , en ocasiones tomadas de las manos, de repente Ruby se detuvo en una tienda y compro una soda para ella y otra para Weiss. Un gesto que le pareció lindo a la oji azul, después fue su turno en una tienda de pockys imito a su compañera y compro dulces para Ruby y para ella; Asi transcurrió todo el día para ellas, juntas recorriendo todas las tiendas de la plaza hasta que llegó la hora de encontrarse con los demás (solo otra de sus compañeras de arte y sun) pero casualmente se encontraron también al crush de Weiss y Sun la invito a que los acompañara a la central de autobuses a dejarlas a lo que la chica acepto.

Weiss estaba emocionada asi que comenzó a platicar con la chica, de repente Ruby comenzó a tener una actitud extraña, tenía una cara de enojo que se notaba a leguas, hasta Sun que a veces es un poco despistado lo noto y cuando pregunto el motivo de su cambio de actitud la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un "tengo sueño". Después de un rato de caminar se detuvieron en una tienda a comprar agua y dulces, Ruby se sentó en una banca y entonces fue el turno de Weiss de preguntar.

-te sientes bien?- pregunto sentándose junto a la chica.

-si...- respondió entre dientes

-segura?- pregunto algo preocupada, pero la oji azul muy en el fondo intuía que tal vez Ruby estaba celosa.

-si es solo que ya me canse- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-bueno, ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco mas- sonrió mientras veía salir a los chicos de la tienda y se levantaba.

El humor de Ruby siguió asi incluso al momento de esperar el autobús y la cara de fastidio cambio a una mueca de alivio cuando anunciaron que el autobús estaba listo para ser abordado; fue la primera en despedirse de Sun y después de la otra chica y paso por la puerta donde revisan tu equipaje, una vez del otro lado espero a Weiss que aún se despedía de Sun.

-Debes ir a visitarnos- sonrió

-claro que lo hare- sonrió de vuelta

-nos vemos después- le sonrió a su crush, una sonrisa encantadora

-fue un placer- la chica sonrió de vuelta

-hey tu asiento es el ****** 21, verdad?- el rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

-eh? Si….-

-por qué no le dices?- dijo con una voz sugerente

 **** en mi Pais/Ciudad/ estado , etc. Hay una "costumbre urbana" si asi se le puede llamar, que consiste en lo siguiente: cuando te subes al autobús te dan un boleto y este viene con una numeración, si sumas todos los números y el resultado da 21 puedes cambiar ese boleto por un beso****

Las mejillas de Weiss se tornaron poco a poco a un color rojo

-que…que le diga?- a su cabeza vino la cara de Ruby (¿Quién más?)

-sí, está aquí, dile- sonrió y le dio un empujoncito a la chica que tenía aun lado (el crush de Weiss)

-si? Dime que sucede y con gusto lo hago- la chica sonrió.

No era como si Weiss no quisiera besar a su crush, claro que quería pero debía cambiar el boleto por el beso, el boleto que necesitaba para poder subir al autobús.

-lo…lo siento es que necesito el boleto, hasta luego y gracias- se despidió y al fin cruzo la puerta para abordar el autobús.

Una vez estando en el autobús, la peli blanca tomo su lugar junto a Ruby, ambas chicas comenzaron a conversar con normalidad pero de repente Rose le quito su celular a Weiss y comenzó una pequeña "pelea" por él, ya saben esas peleas donde terminas abrazando a la otra persona; De repente el aparato comenzó a sonar y Ruby contesto.

-bueno?- en un instante su cara de diversión paso a una seria

-sí, todo bien….en un momento se la comunico- después de eso le dio el celular a Weis

-tu papá….- le aviso.

-hola papá, si todo bien….si….de acuerdo- después de unos minutos colgó pero antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Ruby ya le había quitado el celular de nuevo iniciando la guerra de nuevo. Después de unos cuantos minutos la "guerra" termino.

Phyrra estaba sentada detrás de ellas, Jaune no había podido asistir asi que ella había venido sola y habia encontrado a Ruby y Weiss en la estación de autobuses. La pelirroja les ofreció algunos dulces. Las chicas tomaron un bombón y algunos dulces mas respectivamente; Ruby se termino su bombón casi enseguida al contrario de la oji azul, quien le dio una mordida para saborearlo y justo cuando le dio la segunda, Ruby le llamo haciendo que girara el rostro hacia su dirección a lo que la oji plata aprovecho. acerco su rostro al de Weiss y le dio una mordida al bombón que tenia aun en la boca, sus labios y sus dientes rosaron suavemente los labios de la peli blanca.

-Ruby! mi bombón!- Weiss pretendió no hacerle caso al acto de su compañera.

-me mordiste...- dijo llevándose una mano a los labios.

-esa era la idea- la chica sonrió de lado, una sonrisa traviesa.

Weiss suspiro y continuo comiendo un chocolate como si nada, después de un rato Ruby se recargo en su hombro, la oji azul estaba viendo el inicio de la película, de esas que ponen en los autobuses, era una película que quería ver desde hacia un tiempo.

-genial! ahora podre verla- sonrió

-uhmm...- la oji plata se levanto un poco y acerco lentamente su cara a la de Weiss.

-weiss...- le susurro.

La chica volteo lentamente y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que su compañera estaba de ella, trago saliva al sentir que la oji plata acortaba considerable mente la distancia entre ambas, casi por inercia weiss acerco también su rostro un poco y finalmente se besaron. se separo un poco pero Ruby la trajo de nuevo hacia ella, la oji plata hizo el beso un poco mas profundo introduciendo suavemente su lengua en la boca de Weiss , a lo que la chica respondió con el mismo gesto; sin separarse se acomodaron para quedar de frente la una de la otra y continuaron besándose por un rato, la peli blanca se separo un poco.

-eres una idiota...- le murmuro

Ruby solo sonrió y la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, la besaba de una manera un tanto desesperada, tal vez era la excitación del momento o el lugar, quien sabe?, Weiss correspondía los besos apasionados y por momentos trataba de calmar a su compañera.

"¿que demonios ruby? ¿no se supone que no ibas a volver a hacerlo?¿espera, esto es real?¿esto significa algo?" la cabeza de Weiss daba vueltas y vueltas buscando una explicación lógica, trataba de mantener la calma asi que decidió separarse de nuevo.

-ya...quédate quieta- le murmuro tratando de recuperar la respiración y sentándose bien en su lugar.

-déjame ver la película- suspiro fingiendo molestia.

Ruby solo suspiro y recupero un poco su aliento para después hacer que weiss cayera nuevamente en sus redes, las chicas comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, una vez mas el calor y la pasión en los besos se hacia presente, de vez en cuando se separaban un poco; Weiss le daba pequeños y tiernos besos a Ruby a lo que la chica respondía sonriendo y besando la nariz de su compañera, la ternura solo duraba unos cuantos momentos y como siempre la menor incitaba a la oji azul a hacer los besos mas intensos. Weiss abrió los ojos por un momento y miro a Ruby, sonrio para sus adentros; en realidad no creia lo que pasaba, de alguna manera se sentía como en un sueño. las chicas siguieron asi por un rato mas hasta que que weiss le puso fin a los besos de nuevo

-dejame ver la pelicula...- le murmuro fingiendo molestia.

-no rees que esto es mejor que esta estupida pelicula?- respondio de manera juguetona.

Demonios! esa chiquilla tenia razón! era mil jodidas ceses mejor!. Weiss sonrio y continuo besando a Ruby por un rato mas hasta que de repente bajo una de sus manos del rostro de la oji plata a su cintura, metio lentamente la mano en la blusa de la chica y acaricio su espalda suavemente, sabia que era lo mas lejos que podia llegar ya que estaban en un lugar "publico" Ruby no se quedo atrás y poso una de sus manos un tanto temblorosas sobre los pechos de Weiss y ahí la dejo por un momento. para la suerte de ambas la unica luz que las iluminaba y que no podía delataras era la del monitor pegado al techo del autobús.

Las chicas continuaron con su juego un rato mas hasta que por fin Ruby sacio sus deseos y se separo suavemente de Weiss, miro hacia la ventana cubriendo su sonrojo y para sorpresa de ambas la voz de phyrra se dejo escuchar.

-hey chicas, no quieren mas dulces?- pregunto como si nada.

"Mierda! seguro se dio cuenta!" weiss penso que todo estaba perdido y de repente penso en que Ruby lo negaria todo.

-no gracias, phyrra- respondio amablemente.

Weiss dejo que las chicas conversaran un rato hasta que la conversación toco un punto un poco incomodo.

-alguna vez te ha gustado tu mejor amigo o amiga?- la peli roja estaba recargada en el respaldo de los asientos de Ruby y Weiss.

-si...no es algo lindo- Ruby respondio sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-lo se, es horrible digo...como le dices que l quieres y que quieres tener algo serio y después si termina mal? eso me da un poco de miedo- phyrra suspiro

-si, eso es lo mas malo. No me gustaría perder la amistad por una relacion sin pies ni cabeza- Ruby suspiro.

Weiss sintió algo en su pecho, se puso sus audífonos y ya no hizo contacto con ruby en toda la noche, ni siquiera la oji plata busco el contacto con su compañera, las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas y despertaron justo antes de llegar a la terminal.

El padre de Weiss estaba ahi esperando a la chica, las tres bajaron del autobús, Ruby y phyrra saludaron al Padre de Weiss y el amablemente (que es un tanto raro) ofrecio quedarse a esperar a los padres de ambas y Weiss se veian un tanto nerviosas la una con la otra pero procuraban estar tranquilas para no levantar sospechas. al final la madre de phyrra y el Padre de Ruby llegaron y las chicas fueron libres de ir a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby publico lo siguiente en su faceboock "lo que paso en el autobus, se queda en el autobus" y obviamente nuestra pequeña e ingenua Schnee se sintió de lo peor por ese gesto de parte de Ruby , lo peor era que esa semana seria su ultimo dia de clases y la oji plata se iria a estudiar la universidad en Atlas y probablemente no podría verla de nuevo ni aclarar lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 esperen por el cap 13 ;)


	13. Chapter 13

holaaa disculpen la demora, he aqui un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfuten :3

¿Este es el cielo o el infierno?

El dia de la despedida habia llegado, después de ese día Weiss seguramente no volvería a ver a Ruby, llego al salón de artes y como siempre Ruby la esperaba en la puerta. ese dia seria la fiesta por navidad, el profesor aun no llegaba, las chicas se pusieron a platicar un rato y weiss intento acercarse un poco a Ruby pero esta la rechazaba; Un rato despues todos sus compañeros y su profesor llegaron, la fiesta comenzó, las chicas se divirtieron mucho y ya cuando era hora de despedirse Weiss fue al baño, seguida de coco.

-oye coco..puedo pedirte un consejo?- pregunto mientras se miraba al espejo.

-uhmm, claro bebe, el que sea- sonrio

-bueno...ehmmm ¿que harías si una persona que te gusta pero que es como tu mejor amiga te besa y pues es la ultima vez que se verán de nuevo? ¿que le dirias?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-¿espera...de quien me estas hablando? no me digas que...- coco bajo un poco sus lentes de sol dedicándole una mirada curiosa a Weiss

-si, hablo de Ruby- la oji azul suspiro

-veamos...cuéntamelo todo- la chica se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el lavamanos.

Weiss trato de contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos tres años con los mayores destalles y con la mayor rapidez posible, cuando termino, Coco suspiro y miro a la peli blanca.

-honestamente Ruby es una idiota inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere, por que, ¿sabes? , si tu hubieras hecho eso por mi yo no te dejaria ir nunca, serias lo mas importante para mi- dicho esto se quito los lentes de sol y miro a Weiss, sus ojos color cafe se veian u poco cristalinos, como si quisiese romper en llanto.

-No es justo que te haga eso, cualquiera estaria loco por tener a alguien como tu de pretendiente , deberías confesarte de nuevo y si te rechaza déjala, no te merece-

Weiss sintió como si algo oprimiera su pecho, suspiro. Coco tenia razon, de repente tocaron a la puerta del baño y la voz de Ruby se dejo escuchar.

-hey chicas! es hora de despedirnos!-

Las chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron al salon donde se despidieron de su profesor y de todos sus compañeros, cuando salieron del aula Ruby vio que su padre aun no llegaba por ella y yang, bueno ella se había ido con Blake a no se donde. Weiss se ofreció a acompañar a la peli roja mientras esperaba a su papá. Las dos chicas se quedaron afuera de la escuela platicando de cualquier cosa como era su costumbre pero la oji azul tenia rondando le en la cabeza lo que Coco le habia dicho,entonces se armo de valor y le confeso sus sentimientos nuevamente a Ruby.

-lo siento, me ire y nose si nos volveremos a ver...-

-ya lo se...- Weiss respondio con una voz triste -pero no importaria sabes? siempre estamos hablando por facebook y esas cosas, ehmmm...¿Ruby?-

-¿dime?- respondio de forma seria

-¿por que me besaste de regreso del concurso si dijiste que no lo harias de nuevo?- pregunto con una voz un tanto insegura

-por que si...ni siquiera yo lo se...- respondio sin mirar a Weiss

-Ruby, sabes que yo siento mas que amistad por ti verdad?-

-si...lo siento yo, no quiero lastimarte- seguia mirando a otro lado

-entonces ¿por que? de esta manera solo me lastimas mas, ¿sabes?- continuaba buscando mirar a la chica a los ojos

-yo...te quiero pero no de esa forma...-

-entonces si no me quieres de esa forma, ¿por que actuas asi conmigo?-

-ya te dije que no te quiero lastimar! te quiero como...- titubeo un poco -¡como a alguien de mi familia!-

-ugh...pero no haces esas cosas que hiciste conmigo con alguien de tu familia!-

-es que ...no te quiero lastimar por que yo, todavia amo a cinder!-

Entonces Weiss sintio algo en su pecho, dolia un poco, miro a la chica y suspiro

-lo siento, tu sabes de mis sentimientos por ti...solo quiero que sigamos como antes ¿si? aun que estes lejos...-

-esta bien...no te preocupes-

Weiss abrazo a la oji plata, pero ella no correspondió con mucho animo el abrazo, la peli blanca la solto y suspiro, unos minutos después llego el padre de Ruby; le agradeció a Weiss y se despidieron de la oji azul. Weiss camino hacia su auto, se subió a el y comenzó a conducir con dirección a su casa, de repente las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus blancas mejillas, las palabras de Ruby resonaban en su cabeza "te quiero como...a alguien de mi familia" "aun amo a cinder!". La chica decidió olvidar ese asunto y pensó que todo iría bien y podría olvidarse de Rose ya que estarían lejos y no platicarían mas, pero se equivoco.

Todas las vacaciones de invierno se la pasaron platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta roleaban juntas, se deseaban las buenas noches y los buenos días, todo iba bien. El día de navidad y año nuevo se escribieron deseándose lo mejor y hasta decían que nunca se olvidarían por mas lejos que estuvieran. Todo iba bien hasta que un día Nora le escribió a Weiss, diciéndole qque si ya habia visto el estado de Ruby, la oji azul fue a su inicio y ahi estaba una publicacion de la chica que la habia rechazado."quiero un novio o una novia Dx" la peli roja había posteado eso hacia unos minutos, lo cual se le hizo algo raro a weiss ya que estaban platicando de lo mas normal y ella no le había comentado nada. ¡¿Pero que carajos?! Weiss se molesto y sin pensarlo le escribio a Ruby.

W: ¬ ¬

R: LoL...¿que?

W:Quieres un novio o novia y a mi me rechazas aun que sabes que me muero por ti XD ya...mejor olvidalo

Bueno no, no lo olvides. es que aaaaah!

R: De verdad no entiendo por que te gusto!

W: por que me gustas y ya! y tampoco se el por que

R: La verdad ya te dije que no pondre en riesgo nuestra realidad por una relacion de otro nivel para que al final la termine cagando.

W: carajo! me gusta todo de ti!

ya te dije que no tiene por que terminar mal, yo no quiero lastimarte, yo te quiero de verdad...

R: y yo tampoco. De verdad que no quiero lastimarte!

W: pues sin embargo lo haces...Y sabes que? por mi esta bien. por que de verdad me gustas y te dije que siempre estaria contigo y que no me rendiria.

No se...soy una estupida por que aun que se que me rechazaras y me diras que no, sigo aqui intentando que te des cuenta que yo te quiero y no lo digo por decirlo.

R: Dios...de verdad no estiendo por que te gusto, digo no es que no me gustes...pero de verdad soy una mierda de persona, no quiero, de verdad que no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que si comenzamos una relacion, al final termine lastimandote mucho por que soy una estupida de mireda..

W: pues a mi me gusta esa estupida de mierda! y te digo que tampoco se por que me gustas pero me gustas enserio!. Yo no creo que sea asi... No te preocupes yo aguantare, lo prometo, es solo que de verdad, de verdad te quiero y me gustaria estar contigo y hacerte feliz pase lo que pase...creo que te he demostrado que lo mio contigo no solo es capricho..creeme

R: Sea un capricho o no, de verdad tengo miedo es que uhmm no lo se, no tengo buenas experiencias con las relaciones y ahora, ya ni siquiera podriamos vernos, es decir que pasa si de la nada me gusta aguien y entonces te lastimaria.

W: Pues solo me lo dices y ya... obviamente si, me va a doler ero pues, igual no puedo hacer nada si ya no quisieras estar conmigo.

si podriamos vernos, yo podria ir a verte. No tengas miedo, prefiero que seas tu quien me lastime a ser yo la que te lastime.

R: aah pero de verdad, yo se, que esto no terminaria bien, soy como lo mas mierda en una relacion , no quiero lastimarte.

te quiero de verdad, me gustas.. decir uhmmm yo

W: ¿quien te ha dicho que eres una mierda? No me gusta que hables asi de ti, ¿sabes?

Quiero arriesgarme, digo ya hemos pasado tantas cosas...ya sabes, yo soy tan iiota que te esperaria hasta que me dijeras que si. ¿sabes?

R: Es que de verdad, que te podria gustar, siquiera atraerte de mi? no lo entiendo...Yo no saldría conmigo misma...ni aun que fuera un chico.

W: ya te dije que me gusta todo de ti...todo, Tus ojos, tu voz, tus chistes malos, no se...Todo, entiendoelo! me gusta estar contigo y ser randoms y todo!

R: No lo entiendo, no me veo ni siquiera una jodida cosa buena

w:Pues yo veo muchas cosas buenas, eres linda, divertida, amo tus dibujos, tu voz cuando cantas, como sonries de lado

R: Esta bien...supongo que podriamos intentarlo ¿que opinas?

W: ¿de verdad?

R:si :3

Etonces asi fue como las chicas comenzaron a tener una relación, al principio todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ambas se la pasaban platicand todo el dia a todas horas, se preguntaban que habían desayunado, comido y esas cosas. Weiss se mudo a una ciudad que estaba a dos horas en autobus de Atlas, decidió seguir estudiando arte; La relación de las chicas comenzó a trenzarse ya que a Ruby parecía no tomarle importancia a Weiss y la oji azul comenzó a demandar mas atención de la oji plata.

El dia antes de san Valentin Ruby le mando una foto a su novia de un peluche en una silla de su salón y le escribió "mira lo que me regalo un chico" entonces Weiss se molesto un poco, le respondió como si nada, el dia de san valentin la oji azul le envió un texto lindo y un dibujo que había hecho de ellas dos juntas, no recibio respuesta de Ruby. Se suponia que ese fin de semana Weiss iria a ver a su novia pero a le cancelo con la excusa de que tenia una actividad en la universidad e iba a estar ocupada.

Weiss recibió un mensaje de Nora felicitandola por san Valentin y la oji verde le dijo que estaba hablando con Ruby, a lo que la Schnee tomo como algo un tanto malo ya que a ella que era SU novia no le contestaba, le pregunto a Nora sobre que hablaban y la castaña le mando las capturas de pantalla donde las chicas conversaban; Nora le preguntaba a Ruby si ya tenia pareja y ella le decía que no, que todas al parecer eran heteos. Nora pregunto entonces en donde se encontraba Ruby y ella respondió que estaba en su casa cuando a Weiss le había dicho que cancelaba con ella por que tenia una actividad en la universidad, ademas de que Ruby felicito a Nora por san Valentin y hasta le escribio cositas y corazones lo cual hizo que Weiss se molestara aun mas.

La oji azul estaba molesta ya que Ruby obviamente le había mentido, rápidamente le escribió a su novia y le pregunto donde estaba, Rose aseguro que estaba en la escuela y que no le contestaba por que estaba en una especie de examen. Weiss se molesto aun mas ya que penso que Rose le queria ver la cara de tonta o algo así, así que le contó lo que Nora le había dicho y lo que la había mostrado sobre su platica con Ruby.

Las chicas ya no se hablaron en todo el dia. cuando Weiss llego a su casa y abrio su facebook lo primero que apareció en su inicio era una publicacion de su novia diciendo:"no va ni un jodido mes y yo ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia ya! ya!" obviamente Weiss se sintio ofendida y esa misma noche le escribio a Ruby diciendo que la que estaba cansada y perdiendo la sapiencia era ella por que le daba mas de lo que recibía, una pelea se desato entre ellas pero al final Ruby prometió ser mas abierta con sus sentimientos.

Todo se soluciono y las chicas regresaron a su estado de amor "meloso", Ruby le pregunto a Weiss que si se hubiera enamorado de ella si hubiera sido hombre a lo que la oji azul respondió que lo mas seguro era que si. Los dias pasaban y las chicas seguian su relacion. De la nada Ruby le dijo algo extraño a weiss:

R: Quiza podria enamorarme. hablando seriamente

w: aww...y eso es bueno?

R: uhmm no lo se

Alguna vez te has enamorado?

w:si

R: uhmm

W:uhmm?

R: Debe ser complicado, supongo. es decir...como sabes en primer lugar que estas enamorada?

W: Pues.. supongo que cuando no dejas de pensar en una persona en especifico y la recuerdas en cualquier momento o quieres verla o estar cerca siempre, algo asi

R: es raro, no se, lo lo comprendo

w: bueno, supongo que no es mucho de comprender y mas de sentir

R:uh...no lo se, es decir, sentir es complicado..

w: por que lo dices?

R: bueno, sentir acarrea una serie de emociones que pueden llevarte al borde de la locura

w: bueno un poco de locura no le hace mal a nadie..

R: no solo me refiero al amor, si no a todo en general :/

W: lo se, es complicado sentir por que a veces hay mas cosas que te lastiman de las que te alegran..

R: en fin..como terminaron tus amores?

W: Pues... ninguno termino bien, eso creo. Y no creo que se le pueda llamar amor si solo uno lo siente

R: Bueno, amor es amor, icluso si no es correspondido, es decir no cambia el sentimiento

W: buen punto

Despues de eso la platica tomo otro rumbo que no tiene mucha importancia, comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas randoms. Despues de unos dias Ruby volvio a tomar el tema de la vez pasada.

R: Me amas? o mejor dicho de verdad podrias llegar a amarme? Es que...soy un desastre

te topaste con alguien emocionalmente complicado.

W: claro que puedo amarte, No importa que seas un desastre, aun asi te amare...ya te lo dije quiero hacerte feliz

R: recuerdas cuando dije que quiza me podria enamorar de ti?

W: si

R: bueno creo que ya lo hice es decir, creo que ya lo hago uhg...

w: oh... yo pense que solo era yo la enamorada, eso me hace muy feliz, sabes?

Despues de esa platica todo siguio bien, pasaron su segundo mes y weiss felicito a su novia, le dedico una canción que, expresaba todo lo que sentia por Ruby, parte de la canción decía:

"Por que todo de mi, ama todo de ti, amo tus curvas, todos tus bordes y tus perfectas imperfecciones"

la oji plata al parecer no le tomaba mucha importancia a las fechas o pequeños detalles y se excuso diciendo que no era buena con las fechas. La paz en esa relación no duro mucho ya que Ruby constantemente estaba coqueteando con otras chicas, lo cual le molestaba mucho a weiss y hacia que nuestra schnee reclamara por todo; por si fuera poco cuando Weiss podía ir a visitar a su novia ella, primero la animaba a ir pero justo llegando el día le cancelaba, así sucedió tres veces hasta que Weiss perdió la paciencia y dejo de insistir.

A mediados del segundo mes llegaron las vacaciones, Ruby regresaria a Beacon por unos dias y Weiss tambien, lo que hacia que la oji azul estuviera contenta ya que al fin se verian despues de unos largos meses de estar separadas las chicas quedaron de verse un dia en la casa de Ruby ya que Weiss estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su padre.

Weiss esperaba anciosa el dia en que pudiera ver, abrazar y besar a su novia. Cuando llego a la casa de Ruby obviamente se comporto como antes; Ni el padre de Weiss ni el de Ruby sabian de su relacion. Las chicas pasaron la tarde jugando varios juegos pero en especial in juego con el que Ruby se habia enganchado recientemente llamado "onn". La peli roja hizo jugar a su novia, le indicaba que debia hacer.

-derecha, ahora ve hacia las escaleras, toma las cajas en el siguiente orden ... besame-

weiss se sorprendio un poco, no pudo evitar sonreir y despues le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novia, continuaron jugando hasta que la oji plata volvio a ordenar a weiss que la besara, entonces la chica obedecio. Ruby volvia los besos tiernos de weiss mas intensos y apasionados, la peli blanca se dejaba guiar, de repente se dio cuenta que ya estaba sobre su novia, la s chicas no podian detenerse y cuando estaba apunto de suceder lo inevitable, la voz del padre de Ruby se dejo escuchar haciendo que las chicas se separaran, la chica fue a ver a que necesitaba su padre, despues de unos minutos subio a la mini sala que habia en el cuarto de arriba donde se encontraban

-debemos ir por yang a la central de autobuses- la voz de la chica sonaba un tanto cabisbaja

-no te preocupes, igual ya es tarde- sonrio- yo debia haberme ido hace horas- dicho esto se levanto y cerro la laptop de su novia dejandola en el sofa, las chicas caminaron hasta las escaleras, de repente Ruby beso nuevamente a Weiss, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la peli blanca, las chicas se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron en complicidad como si hubieran hecho alguna travesura. Al dia siguiente Weiss tuvo la oportunidad de ir a visitar de nuevo a su novia, se encontraba por los alrededores ayudando a su padre con unas cosas de su empresa, pero le fue imposible escaparse y aborto el plan. Por la tarde vio que Ruby subia una foto que se habia tomado con Nora esa misma tarde, en ella ponia. "al fin, verte me alegro el mes! te amo".Si, asi es ...el ego, corazon y sentimientos de Weiss fueron heridos y de una manera muy ruda, mira que decirle eso a una amiga y no a tu novia, cuando el dia anterior habias estado con ella muy "cariñosa".Weiss estaba celosa pero no lo demostro hasta unos dias despues cuando Ruby la invito a ella y a Blake a una pijamada.

Weiss no podia evitar sentirse triste, ultimamente o mas bien desde que habia iniciado la reclacion con Ruby habian sido mas malas experiencias que buenas y aun que la oji plata a veces podia ser bastante cariñosa y tierna eso a weiss a veces no le daba buena espina, se sentia insegura ya que no podia ver las expresiones de su novia cuando le escribia o le decia esas cosas...

-vas a venir verdad, amor?-

-no lo se, tal vez...-

-y eso?-

-mi papá no esta de humor...-

-buuu...-

-si, pero creo que da igual si voy o no, despues de todo yo no soy quien alegra tu mes...-

-ya vas a mepezar?, sabes que? me hablas cuando se te pase el enojo...-

Ups...Ruby habia hecho que Weiss se molestara aun mas, para ella eso sono a un "no me importa, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, bye". Después de casi un dia de no hablar con su novia la oji azul decidió que ya era suficiente "enojo" comenzo la conversación disculpándose y diciendo lo que sentía, celos, que Ruby no le daba la importancia que quería, ese tipo de cosas.

La peli roja se excuso diciendo que ella era asi y que a si actuaba con las personas que le gustaban y que ademas no era de las personas que muestran sus sentimientos o muestras de cariño en publico. "mentirosa" penso la peli blanca mientras leia lo que su novia contestaba, "mentirosa" se repitio para sus adentros y es que asi era como Weiss lo persibia ya que, cuando Ruby salia con Cinder en varias ocaciones antes de entrar al salon de arte estaban muy acarameladas, no les importaba que las vieran; Este recuerdo hizo que la oji azul se deprimiera y pensara que tal vez Ruby ni siquiera la tomaba enserio por que no sentía nada por ella. Decidio dejar el asunto por la paz, y tratar de actuar de manera normal el dia que por fin viera a su novia.

¿que hara Weiss? ¿Ruby querra de verdad a la oji azul?

Esto es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D nos vemos en el siguente.


End file.
